Against All Odds
by IsaBella ElisAbeth
Summary: When all odds are against you, can you overcome them? Scarlet Hathaway is not a normal seventeen-year-old Dhampir. She is the eldest and adopted daughter of the Queen of their secret race. Will she be the first royal Dhampir? Or should some secrets just stay buried in the past. An unexpected next generation story. Rated T for Language and Sexual Content.
1. I: Everyone Has a Beginning

_**~I do not own Vampire Academy. I'm just doing this for fun.**_

 _ **(Major Editing as of 03/20/18)**_

Destiny as a funny way of choosing the least willing. Face it, we have no control over our existence. We are a speck of dust on the land we call earth. Now you feel small right? There is nothing wrong with being small, so insignificant strangers won't bat an eye. I crave to know that feeling.

My name is Scarlet Hathaway, I'm the adopted daughter of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera.

My life will consist of one day helping our people. You see royals, all of them being Moroi, love to always be one step ahead including against their peers, the Dhampirs. Dhampirs only received half of the gene pool then Moroi do and because of this we are looked down upon as inferior to our society. We guard you from all opposing forces especially mostly from our number one enemy the Strogoi. That doesn't mean we defend against the evil that live amoung us. The war against Strogoi (you could just say evil, but everyone wants to put a label on the problem) it's never ending so you can see where my predicament is so amusing. I, Scarlet Hathaway, am the first Dhampir to hold an equal title to a Moroi. I don't know about you, but that maybe scarier than the actual fighting…

….

"Please tell me your ready to _go_!" a voice yelled outside my door. The obnoxious banging pierced the thin dorm walls. My eyes popped open, scanning my littered room with everything imaginable askew across the floor. Till my groggy site feel upon my alarm clock.

Wednesday 8:10pm

Classes begin at 8:20…

"Shit!" The sheets fly off my body landing in a heap on the floor. I grabbed the closest pair of black skinny jeans I could find, deeming them wearable. Running to unlock the door quickly because nothing was going to get done with Lily hammerig on the door.

"For Saint Vladimir, Scarlet, can you at least wake up on time." She grumbled, my figure already out of site once more, as I try to find a decent shirt, which would only be hidden by a Saint Vladimir's jacket anyways.

"Quick, grab my bag from the lounge chair." She did so, as I sprinted into the bathroom.

"The day Scarlet Hathaway wakes up on time, is the day I'm no longer need," Lily appeared with my bag. Lilian Ivashkov was bewitching for a dhampir. Her father (my godfather) a stunning Moroi and former Lord while her mother was human and ex-alchemist. Lily was a year below myself, but I couldn't have survived this dungeon without her. In all honesty Lily was tailored, charming, and incredibly intelligent. There was nothing she couldn't do and she preferred it that way.

"Don't be so negative. I need you too…sometimes." I said, smirking.

Lily's emerald eyes rolled back in annoyance but smiled anyways. She opened her own satchel to revel a small muffin, _breakfast!_ I loved food more than any passion I could posses, not going to lie I could stuff myself full and still eat.

"You're truly a blessing," I plucked the chocolate pastry out of her grip, quickly stuffing into my mouth whole. Very 'lady-like' mind you.

"That didn't last long," Lily mumbled, heading for the front door.

"Never does," as I ran out the door. Class started in two minutes.

Stan Alto was Saint Vladimir's current ancient, meaning he refused to retire and would eventually keel over his wooden desk. The man hated me from the start and I mutually returned his hate. Lily and I ran into class as the last bell for tarty rang. I blew a sigh of relief; mom would've kill me again for another tarty. The last ten were not my fault but again Stan Alto always a found reason for punishment, I think he found enjoyment in sending to Kirova's office, who equally hated my existence. Stan entered the room, the old fart plopped into he's seat as usual and began calling role.

No you see a theme everyone in the god awful place hated my existence. I'm not being dark and twisty either, I wished people like I do. It just will never happen the only two people who could stand my existance regularly were Lily and-

"You made it," to my right was Andre Ozera, my brother.

"Have a little faith would ya," I teased, tagging him in the bicep _lightly_ , but the wimp still winced.

Andre Dragomir-Ozera was pure Moroi as the gene pool could give. The first biological born heir to our mother's line and politics was his second gift after spirit. They say Moroi don't sparkle but I swear by Vladimir that Andre did; his skin so smooth, white as a pearl glimmering under an ocean's light. His cheekbones defined, a cut jawline that could slice paper while his long blonde hair pulling back into a neat man bun. Her was perfection just like mom and always wore black as dad once did. He was everything a son of the Queen should be, groomed into the politic and social spot-light. Too bad he was my brother, sadly immune to his heavy good looks and ballooned ego.

"Scarlet Hathaway," called Alto, I could see his slimy hand about to mark me absent.

"Present!" I called out loud enough, so even Alto couldn't blame it on bad hearing. He already pulled that card.

"If Lily weren't here to rescue you I highly doubt you would be here Scar," Andre thought he was amusing this morning.

"Well, I would have gotten better sleep if I wasn't kept awake by cheap amateur porn." Andre eyes widen with shock. "Yeah, I saw that," I whispered, as Alto begun his lesson.

"Not again," he dug his nails into his scalp with frustration, for Andre was never embarrassed, he was angry at the bond for the lack of privacy. "Bev Carr really? Of all the whores in this place and you had to go suck face with the one bitch that hates my guts."

"F.Y.I Scar, everyone hates your guts." See, I'm not the only one that acknowledges everyone's known hatred.

"That's beside the point!"

"Lord Dragomir! Miss. Hathaway! Would you like to enlighten us on your conversation?" Stan tapped his figure impatiently on his desk, suddenly thirty pairs of eyes turned to meet us...

"Yes, actu-"

"No, Professor Alto." Golden-boy cut me off, "Scarlet was just informing me about something that I missed in the last lesson." Stan arched his brow accepting the beloved _'"prince's"_ smooth lie. Andre didn't need compulsion to have his way, he's calm, cool, and collective when under pressure a trait I may never attain. No Moroi title could give me the instant grace of a Moroi.

"My point is," my voice back to a whispering level, "you used magic last night and that's why I was sucked into porn hub." Lily snickered at that one. "So did you 'fire-girl', I got sucked into your little temper tantrum at the gym. No wonder I had a buzz to get rid of."

"Do not blame me for your man-whore-ism. You know mom told him not to let me train again, I have every right to be mad."

"You acted like a five-year-old that wasn't tall enough for ride," he scoffed, how he was still taking notes was beyond me.

"At least my actions were justified. You used your powers for sex because you weren't quick enough in the shower, you couldn't let your hard on die in the shower, could you?"

"Enough, both of you." Lily hissed, she did this a lot, as our middle man she was always the referee, poor girl. "This is the magic talking, it's not easy having a bond especially when both sides can use magic. Like my Dad says, keep cold heads, say you're sorry, and move on."

She was right, well, Lily was always right.

Ironically, Andre and I were bonded like our parents before us, Lissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway. It was my fault. I, being the reckless one from the beginning, taking Andre out to a dangerous cliff while our family was on holiday. We skied till civilization was will behind us and the only time we could escaped our guards was at night…

" _Are you sure about this Scar?" A shivering cold Andre asked, looking down the cliff below, a look of petrifying fear laced his electric blue eyes._

 _It was a gigantic fifty-foot slope that Scarlet wished to defeat. The mountain was a beast as the steep mountain alone could ride them all the way back to their lodge. Behind them was the drop-off cliff that Andre stood feet from the edge. Down below, a black pit that seemed bottomless, the look of death. For they were so high up the pair were in the foggy clouds now. It took them an hour to march to the top, no ski-lift could take them there and the mountain was not lit like the rest of the resort. Their cheeks were red with cold as their clothes clipped their small bodies._

 _Scarlet was not leaving without defeating the treacherous course._

" _Of course, one ride and we'll be done. I saw some big kids doing it earlier and they were perfectly fine."_

 _Andre nodded in understanding, his sight never leaving the bottom of the cliff that dropped in the opposite direction of where they were heading._

" _Com'on Andre, we're going this way," Scarlet tightening her ski's, double checking her new boots were in place. Her mother had taken Scarlet window shopping that morning and fell in love with her leather-made boots, red was her favorite color._

 _The top of the mountain was slippery from a sleet storm a day before and with the other kids being here all day the snow was packed down and dangerously slippery._

 _Nervously, Andre agreed swallowing his fears finally moving away from the cliff. It only took one step one second… Suddenly, the ground shook at the packed snow cracking under Andre's weight. The cliff whined at Andre's added weight pushing the snow down unevenly._

" _Andre quick, take my hand!" He did so, their gloved hands barely holding together. The snow began to drift towards the cliff and before Scarlet knew what was happening they were sucked in by the heavy snow and tossed over the cliff into the pit of death…_

We should have died that night.

I remembered nothing from that night, only Mom's worried face. Her arms rapped around our deathly cold bodies by the fire. We were only ten at the time dehydrated, frozen, and wet from the river bellow we left that resort only bruised and scared shitless. It wasn't till a year later that mom was afraid to predict how we survived. Our bond healed us and protected us from death. Just like our parents.

I just had to be bonded to a sex addict.

While he was bonded to a high strung dhampir. I say we're about even.

Our bond was different though instead of only Andre holding Spirit I could also wield slight magic. For now, it was only flickers of fire which fit with my temper. The bond only got weirder, we could see into each other's minds not just one sided. It only seemed to kick in when we used excessive magic.

I know a Dhampir that can wield fire, wee.

Sadly, my magic only appeared when I had the mentality of an angry toddler. So, on a normal day I'm just a temperamental teenager with a death wish were my title was literally adopted and stuck with a cursed bond to Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass. Yeah, normal high school.

The bell rung leaving Andre to split with his Moroi posse while Lily and I hit the changing rooms for Guard Theory a.k.a _How to be a Guardian 101_. Why do I still attend these classes, knowing perfectly well I would never become a guardian. Well, I have a plan… a girl must start somewhere.

We entered the double doors to the gymnasium and that's when my plans hit the fan.

 _ **Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I hope it's the first of many. I've put up two chapters right now and we'll see how this goes. I haven't seen a lot of next gen stories for VA so I'm throwing this out there and hoping it goes well.**_

 _ **A few points I want to make before you head to the next chapter.**_

 _ **Reviews are awesome and I would love your feedback. Please if you see any typo's or anything wrong grammar wise please let me know, I'm not perfect, but please no hate.**_

 _ **Some plot points, everything in the VA books and some plot points in Bloodlines. Tasha did kill Queen Tatiana but she was not discovered nor did she shoot Rose. I don't want to spoil what happened to Rose but it will be explained. She was, however, 'kinda' excused from the crimes of killing the Queen for lack of evidence, if that helps easy some of the pain for now. I hope I due their children justice but reminder that this story is THEIR STORY. Meaning you'll see old characters but if you're expecting to see a lot of Dimitri/Rose romance…just be patient…that's all I have to say…**_

 _ **Though I do hope you stay. :3 Please give it a try and Favorite, Share, Review and all that good stuff.**_

 _ **~Bella**_


	2. II: Obstacles are a Bitch

_**(Major Editing 03/20/18)**_

The gymnasium was in full swing. Instead of the normal inside equipment, it was all pushed aside to make room for the looming obstacle course. The early dhampir's were already surveying the course before class begun, cheaters.

Maybe because the gym was so busy, Eddie wouldn't notice me…slip by. I looked around the room and found Guardian Castle but not alone.

A circle of Guardians gathered towards the end of the obstacle course, surveying the students in a hashed tone amongst themselves. In the group of five were Russians, three from what I could tell. Their posture and lack of expression gave away their training. Russians were lean mean guardian machines. It was almost like Saint Basil produced robots. Their guardians were trained to be nothing but walls of steel. The first man that stood in the middle I concluded to be the boss; tall, built, but age took him with wrinkles and large bags under his eyes but beautiful chocolate eyes. He wore a leather duster over his guardian clothing and his brown peppered hair pulled to the nap of his neck. As if he had fought John Wayne and won.

Another man standing next to him struck me as a younger version of the Boss in his late twenties and probably at the height of his career. His expression remained grave but you could notice the slight tap of his feet. It probably wasn't his idea to observe students today.

Alberta stood on the other side of the Boss followed by Guardian Castle to her left. The last had his back facing the Boss, meaning I couldn't make out any of his facial features but he looked equally as tall and brooding as the other Russians from behind.

"Who do you think they are?" Lily whispered also distracted by our visitors.

"Court officials maybe? Scouting?" My guess could only be as good has Lily's.

"No," Lily said in deep thought, "Russians of this many wouldn't just come from Court."

"You never know they may like to run in pods like-"

"May I have a moment Ms. Hathaway?" Guardian Castle had managed to sneak up on our conversation I hadn't noticed him leave the group of officials. Damnit.

"Of course," I stepped aside as Lily went to go change.

On holidays and summer vacations Guardian Castle goes by Uncle Eddie. He preferred at school we left it strictly formal so no students thought his teaching bias. His son Mason Castle was a sophomore and a good friend.

"Would you happen to know why I found a cooked dummy in the trash-pin this morning." It wasn't a question but a command.

"No, Guardian Castle," I put my dhampir wall up hoping to seem serious and formal.

"Oh really…what if I told you that you're not running this course," he said unamused.

"What!" My outburst caught some eyes, my guardian formal sat at a record of four seconds "Look, I'm sorry for Mr. Dummy-Head but this isn't about blowing up equipment."

"Just leave it be Scarlet," Eddie hissed, "don't let your pride take the reins. I'll let you have a go at the obstacle after school."

"Look, I understand you're under mom's pressure but I'm tired of being restricted. Let me just once do it with the class." I gave him the puppy look, if my seventeen years on this plant had taught me anything it was Uncle Eddie was a sucker for the sad eyes routine.

"Fine," he huffed trying not to make eye contact, "but if anything happens…you take the consequences." Eddie was one of the few that understood my deposition. I felt to blame after Eddie left his top job, the job he worked his whole life all because he was the guard the night of our accident.

Eddie's and my aunt Jillian had an interesting relationship. They had been married for a while, a happy marriage from what I remember. Aunt Jill and Eddie just feel apart, Eddie claims that the responsibility of their jobs pulled them apart, but I always suspected more. He was besides himself, and the night of his accident was probably the first night he found sleep. In his exhaustion, he passed out on the couch snoring away as two ten-year-olds left unnoticed. Our freedom was too essay that night and Eddie took all the blame for our missed care.

That guilt would never leave me regardless of the numerous times Eddie explained that the stress of the job was to much and he only accepted this job to be closer to Mason, my reckless actions cost my love one his pride and career.

The locker room wasn't as crowded as it would seem, there weren't many female guardians within the school and only ten were graduating this year. The blessing of such a small number was never waiting in line for the shower, we woman happen to take long showers.

"Hey, did you bring deodorant by chance?" Lily's voice echo in the stale next to mine.

"Yupper," I tossed the deodorant stick over the privacy barrier.

The was a light thud of the plastic hitting concrete followed by- "OW! That hit my head!" I laughed, a genuine laugh for once, it was times like these that I was going to miss once we graduated.

"Damnit Hathaway, I think I'm seeing stars!"

"No," I took the stick back once we exited the stales, "I believe you're seeing sweet cherry blossoms." I received a blow to the head for that one. "Ha, you think you're _so_ amusing." She said drying, still rubbing her head as we left.

….

We all formed a single line upon finishing the usually warm ups. Nothing like starting our night out with running a mile. I personally didn't mind running.

"Alright, Novices!" Guardian Castle blew his whistle; the Russians had moved to the back of the gym.

"As you have noticed you will be preforming in an obstacle challenge today. You must beat the timed limit of five minutes; however, the record is three minutes and fifteen seconds. These obstacles will test your training so far. Fail and well…" Eddie smirked obviously amused, "you fail." What a bundle of sunshine.

"Anderson! You'll go first." We formed a line leading off the platform waiting our turn.

"Oh, look it's the Academy's star pupil. Did Guardian Castle finally teach you how to hit, my Lady?" Bev Carr, mockingly curtsied. Her proper English accent didn't hide the fact her words were laced with evil intention. Her petty humor however was praised by a chorus of giggles; her other two bimbos could stuff it as well.

"Yes, in fact you may need more lessons in dodging them Beaver," her smirk fell.

"I'm not afraid of you Hathaway."

"I didn't ask you to be," I smiled, hoping she caught the hint that my smile was worse than my bite.

It was finally Bev and her posses' turn to take the course and I was delighted to see Bev get smacked by a turning pin, but she still made it. She glanced at me smiling at the bottom. Oh, if she only knew what I say last night she wouldn't dare look at me.

"Must you really sink to her level?" Lily jumped onto the starting platform for her turn.

"She started it," it was childish but I wasn't about to admit how petty I could get especially with Bev Carr.

Lily rolled her eyes but grinned showing how entertained she was of the situation, maybe that's the reason why she stuck around. Her buzzer went off and she shot out like a rocket from the starting line. I was proud of my best friend she had been shunned by society due to her lineage always shy and barely talked most of our schooling. She proved them all wrong. Lily would make a great Guardian one day.

She made it to the end without any problems, of course, but she barely made the limit. This course was a beast even for Lily. Two cargo nets, a curcit of turning pins the swung and appeared at random, even a bridge that only look five inches wide. The countdown buzzer began and assumed my starting position so I could jump out of the gate with no pause. Like a nervouse race-horse pined into the starting gate.

Wait, did I just compare myself to a horse?

I heard a wolf howl in the background. "Looking good Hathaway!" Idiots, why did we teenager have to be nothing but hormone producers?

My buzzer sounded, and I was off the platform within a second.

The first three events weren't hard, a lot of dodging and covering my back as padded dummies tried to quickly smack you from behind. The cargo net was all about upper body strength and that was a hefty thirty-foot climb. I listen to my heartbeat all the way up it matched with my breath which was a good sign.

Everyone was drowned out as I deepened my hole of concentration. I reached the bridge and here is where it got tricky, mock dummies came flying out. Now, if you get hit with these big guys you'll be falling thirty feet down, little padding to break the fall, with bruised ribs and a hurt ego.

A good reminder of your failure.

The object of the task was to hit the dummies hard in the chest area causing their light to turn red signaling them 'dead'.

My first mock Strigoi was no problem giving him a hard punch in the chest. What I didn't notice was a heavy dummy coming from behind smacking me hard in the back. The breath from my lungs was gone; the dummy continued to smack me till I gave it a hard kick in the chest, it's light turning red.

Now spent, which wasn't good, my third dummy stood in the middle of the walkway. The only way I would be getting through this was hand-to hand. I sent out the first punch which the dummy defected. Damn robots too smart for their own damn good.

I sent another fist for the temple which made contact but the light didn't turn red. Its padded hand took another go, the hard impact colliding with my hip sent me off the bridge.

I'm don't remember what I did, I was expecting to hit the mat. Falling does take forever, or maybe the body processes dramatic events slower so you can remember every detail you did wrong. For whatever reason the bridge was just about to leave my eye level-

I caught it. Five inches of board isn't much to hold onto but when you don't want to fall it's a lot. I was angry, no I was pissed. I could see a whirl of smoke escape from between my figures, that was defiantly going to leave a mark. New energy filled my body as pushed myself back onto the bridge. The dummy still standing in my way.

I sent a roundhouse kick to the head. The robotic head tor off the body cleanly. The light turned read. Or was it the red in my vision I was seeing, it didn't matter.

Finally, racing down the narrow beams I did a summersault into the air before landing next to the buzzer and slamming my first down. Then collapsing in defeat. It felt like hours, you never know it probably was. I heard several cheers and Lily hovering over my body smiling, yelling something at me.

"You did awesome! You took its head clear off!" I was still dying on the ground from exhaustion.

"Do you need help?" She paused her celebration now looking concerned. I wheezed a yes then taking Lily's hand groaning all the way as my hips protested.

"Hathaway," Guardian Castle walking over his face a solid blank, not good.

"How'd I do Guardian Castle?" I asked, my head still in a fog of exhaustion trying to peer at his clipboard. He moved it away from my sight, "overall? Sloppy, reckless, and you almost got your ass handed to you by a dummy." My heart dropped to my gut, not good.

"But," he added, "you had great technique, recovered beautifully, and still had enough energy to...end with your stunt. You also had the fastest time today, Congratulations." He turned away back to the group when I caught the Russian Boss staring. It was awkward eye contact before he turned away without any acknowledgement, rude. The Russian (I assumed) that I hadn't gotten a good look at before finally was in sight and just, wow.

His hair was wavy of black silk that flowed to almost his broad shoulders. He had an olive completion for a Russian which completed the natural sexy look. His green eyes pierced my chocolate ones and man I could melt into his arms. He looked in his mid-twenties which was a shame because that meant he was legally untouchable, well, more like the other way around. He was the perfect specimen of the Y-chromosome.

He turned to leave with Russian Boss and his twin and it sadden me to see him go.

"All three Mr. Russian's watched your whole run," Lily came up with a water bottle in hand.

"Damn, I must look irresistible with ten gallons of perspiration all over my body," my sarcasm was never ending today.

"I doubt they noticed," she laughed as we headed the showers.

 _ **Be proud of me I sent the Russian Boss in. ;)**_

 _ **~Bella**_


	3. III: Yellow Diners

_**(Major Editing 03/20/18)**_

When school finally ended for the night, the sunrise began to peak over the Montana mountains. My body ached from Guard Theory and by dinner time I looked forward to a hot meal and my bed. I usually had after school practices with Uncle Eddie but because of running the obstacle course there was no need. Plus, he and Alberta were scooped away by the Russians, so I assumed practice was cancelled.

I jabbed my key into the lock struggling to not pass out in the hallway. By the time I manage to enter my category-two-disaster of a dorm room; I dropped my bag and grabbed a water from my fridge to only notice I wasn't alone.

"Fuck! Mom?"

Lissa Dragomir sat unannounced on my bed reading a gossip column magazine that Lily left behind one night.

"Language sweetie," she placed the paper down before standing up her arms out stretched. "Surprise!"

As late as she was I smiled and gave her a hug. The Queen of an ancient race didn't exactly have time for weekend visits, which was protocol here at Saint Vladimir but don't tell Mom that. Like the previous Queen she liked to have surprise visitations more for keeping Kirova on her toes unlike her predecessor it wasn't to blow up her ego.

My mother looked well seeing our last visit was the winter holidays and it was now mid-March. "I'd thought popping in for a surprise was in order… maybe we can go out for dinner?"

"Ya sure, where is Dad?" I asked hoping maybe he was hiding in my bathroom.

"Sorry, our schedules clashed again. It'll be just us… and Andre of course," she smiled brightly squeezing my hands tightly like she always did.

"You mean you and Andre will watch me eat," I laughed grabbing my coat. My sweatpants and tee-shirt would have to do.

"Not true! I happen to like…what are those little places humans adore?" She was using my mirror now straightening her platinum locks into a plain clip. Honestly, the most causal thing I've ever seen Mom wear was jeans and a blouse as she dressed today.

"Diners Mom," I smiled at her. I would defend my mother to the ends of the earth. In her position, Lissa was not a horrible mother. I didn't have an atrocious childhood one would expect an orphan to have, no there was never a time in my life I hadn't felt unloved. Out of place yes, but never unloved.

"Sorry darling, but I do like their milkshake! Those strawberry ones are my favorite."

Yeah, to hide the blood.

We meet Andre at the secret back entrance at could only be used by official guardians or well, the Queen. Andre looked out of place by the number of guards standing around him. A white shimmering outline against a heavy backdrop of black uniforms.

"Hey Momma," he almost skipped to Mom, he was such a momma's boy it was kind of sad. Andre at the age of seventeen towered over Mom completely now making her appearance slightly fragile but that could've just be my observation.

"Let's get in the car before the light peaks over the mountains." She hastened. The sun didn't kill Moroi, but it was annoying to their skin. I on the other hand usually slept on the roof when visiting Uncle Adrian in Maine. I craved the sun.

I couldn't recognize any of the Queen's guard. The Queen's position wasn't an easy situation to settle in, her guards were constantly changing, new faces, new line-up. My biological mother was just the same, as much as she was close to Lissa. Rose was the first in the lineup of my mother's circle of troops. Then she was gone. The thought made me a little agitated but like always I stuffed it down.

Is it bad that I called my biological mother Rose sometimes? Shiny brown hair so long I could pull it easily with my cubby fists. It's all I could remember of her, those tiny flashes in the back of my subconscious. I'm convinced they're dreams, I've never seen a picture of her so how could I know her hair was brown? Rose had disappeared before my birth months later as mom describes it I showed up on their front doorstep.

The world was suddenly wiped of her existence. No one liked to talk about Rose, not my parents, Adrian, nor Uncle Eddie; my Aunt Jill barely spoke to us, and my grandparents were a case in themselves. My father had never been in the picture no one knew who he was. He must've had some damn good hair that's for sure.

The car ride was peaceful as we pull into the little gravel parking lot. The diner not far from the Academy was small and rustic yellow double-wide motor home tucked in down a little path. Its wheels firmly pressed into the ground as a clear testament that it hadn't been on the road for a long time. The inside was opposite from what you would expect. The interior held plush booths and smelled of rich Rocky Mountain Pie. Yumm, chocolate.

We found a booth in a darker setting so Mom and Andre could sit comfortably in their seats. Two sets of Guardians sat on each side of our booth. Sense it was early in the morning for humans they only served breakfast, which was fine by me.

Bacon was my middle name.

The waitress came over, she had to be the owner because no employees would work this god-awful hour. She eyed the Guards suspiciously and took our table first; probably because we were the most approachable.

"What can I get you early birds?"

"I'll have a double stack, extra bacon with sausage links all covered with maple syrup, please." The waitress scribbled down the tall order, "anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke-" Mom raised a disapproving eyebrow like all mothers did, "scratch that I'll just have orange juice."

"And you ma'am?" Mom tried to act like she was reading the menu thoroughly, it was hard to choose upon things you couldn't have. "Actually, I'll have a fruit smoothie." Then the waitress looked to Andre. "I'll have the same," he mumbled, we needed to work on his social interaction with people.

"So how is Court?" I asked once the waitress took her leave.

"Oh, the same," Mom sighed, "always arguing and making complete fools of themselves. Actually, we are in recession because we have come to a… stalemate."

"Doesn't surprise anyone," Andre said, "big-ballooned aristocrats still are on last years' agenda and have yet to move forward but it doesn't matter to them with all the family money they sit on."

"Andre, we sit on a pile of family money," I added.

"Yes, but we can't touch it till twenty-one or if mom steps down, which will never bloody happen."

"Hey," Mom shot back laughing, "I'm here too ya' know." She paused a little and it became a comfortable silence. Mom must've been trying to find her words because she spoke again.

"Actually, I've come here more than a visit but a warning, it involves more than just the Court." This caught my attention. "The reason the Court has come into a locked argument is because there is a Strigoi epidemic is Russia."

Our food came in the middle of out dramatic pause, I ignored it now. "What? How long have they been attacking us?"

"That's the problem," she sighed "they are not attacking us."

"Humans," Andre concluded.

"Yes, which is so unlike Strigoi. They hate the taste of human blood as we all know but this new 'breed' can withstand it. We are slowly evacuating Russia but it's not going quick enough without the Courts funding; that is why we are in rescission." Lissa took out a small vile of blood pouring half into her smoothie and the other half into Andre's. I'm going to pretend I didn't see that, blood and I are like water and oil.

"George! Come look at this!" Our waitress called from the counter to her husband that was cooking in the back. Mom quickly slipped the vile back into her purse thinking the woman's sudden outburst was from witnessing her blood smoothie. I turn to the woman, who was still at the bar a dish rag draped over her shoulder. An old boxed television set propped in a corner turned on to the local morning news is was caught the human's attention. A tall lanky old man in contrast to his plump wife strolled out from the kitchen a flour stained apron around his bony hips.

" _Sources from our report team in Russia have just reported of another attack in a local party warehouse,"_ the news anchorman stated, his face looking grim behind the grainy picture. _"This has been the fifth attack this week only not far from the city of Moscow. Russian police are still investigating these random but violent acts of terror. The warehouse this morning was like all other scenes before, almost empty, gore everywhere, and only a few of the missing accounted for. The police still haven't concluded whether the attacks are terror or possible serial cult. Among the missing this week, 210. I'm Scott McFarland channel 67 Montana."_

The screen became black as the waitress turned it back off to tend to some customers.

"They are attacking night clubs… the youth," Andre concluded, I could feel his disgust. They were monsters all of them; no heart or head just the longing for thirsts a craving that could never be quenched.

"The youth are easy targets sadly, when they go out in parties it's usually in large groups," Lissa took a large sip of the smoothie. "That is why I made an order to evacuate Saint Basil."

"What!" Andre and I happened to exclaim in unison.

"Where would we house them?"

"We would be crammed?"

"We are already full in classes!"

"Enough, both of you!" Queen Lissa was at the plate now, "we will accommodate as necessary. Our race cannot afford this we are already losing numbers and I will not turn a blind eye to my people like my predecessor did. We shall welcome them with open arms for we are all in this together, understood."

"But it's the humans they're attacking," I argued back, "shouldn't we also be covering our asses? The humans will dive deeper into this, they will find us. Where are the alchemist when we need them?" This now explained all the Russian's wandering around the Academy today.

"By the time we finish our dinner the government buildings in Russia will be vacant and the school will be empty by tomorrow. The Alchemists are covering their own hides its best we do the same for the time being. Now, sense I must return to court tomorrow you will welcome the Headmistress and their staff as my representatives, understood?" She had hit a homerun with this one Mom had both of us backed into a corner and we couldn't wiggle our way out of this one.

"Of course, Mom." Momma's boy had to agree first, the idiot.

"Fine," I grumbled taking a bite of my bacon.

We finished our meal with casual conversation after that; tomorrow was another busy day and now I had to set my alarm clock extra early. I should probably tell Lily.

 _ **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **Please review and favorite guys it means a lot. Your reviews do help make this story better guys because I don't know everything.**_

 _ **~Bella**_


	4. IV: A Traitor of Lines

_**(Majorly Edited 03/20/18)**_

 **12:00 a.m.**

"This is ridiculous!" I hissed under my breath, grabbing my white school blouse and pulling it outside my skirt. The stitched emblem of the school crest was beginning to itch. Personally, I would throw ever skirt into depts of hell. Be damned if it gave me a disheveled appeal at least I would be comfortable.

Andre rolled his eyes as we approached Kirova's office together. We had permission to skip classes today seeing the Saint Basil's Headmistress decided to arrive earlier then planned. Kirova's secretary, a bubbly dhampir in her late sixties told us to have a seat near the office door.

"Chill, Scar." Andre sat crossed-legged in the uncomfortable chair.

"Hey! I am chill, so _chill_ if fact I would melt and evaporate- becoming one with the Earth!" Great, I was now rambling. That happens when you make me wait. No doubt my brother didn't like the wait either but I especially hated waiting. Strick that, I despised it. When Kirova finally let us in we had been sitting there for a good half hour.

 _I highly doubt she was on a conference call._

Andre shrugged. _It was probably with her plastic surgeon._

Chuckling at his comment Andre's intuition had never been wrong. Kirova (satisfying) didn't grace with age. As time wore on Kirova became fake and plastic as her knock-off Louboutins.

Kirova sauntered out from behind her desk to greet Andre. I swear that woman would kiss his feet if she could. Kirova had a bad habit of sucking up to the royals, especially the Queen's son. The Headmistress had no problem ignoring me as the two made quick chatter mostly about Andre's 'striving' academics.

All the royal family branches scattered the office walls as I perused the names and faces of every branch. I smiled when I found Adrian's picture, the picture was old in his late twenties. I was surprised that Kirova kept his picture up, his father had stripped his title when Adrian married Sidney. A human alchemist. My godfather was no longer considered a successor to the branch, yet my mother kept him around, however he preferred his life in Maine.'.

So many people I didn't know countless faces of Moroi that held only one thing, a name. What had they done? Held an office… maybe? If these random faces had done something I would've seen it in a history book. No, most of these royals had done nothing but they get recognized, just for belonging to a name.

I don't know why I stopped at the Dragomir's I knew what was there and what wasn't; Mom in her best with her crown glittering with a calm peaceful smile. Dad across from her neither a smile or a scowl, you never knew with Dad, to the side was Aunt Jill. As her only son was a Dhampir he was also not represented. Below it all was Andre's recent picture. Andre could even make the picture shimmer.

Now you see what's missing? For an adopted dhampir could never be recognized with her family. Maybe it would've been easier as an adopted Moroi but never a dhampir. Mom made it happen though, I did have a title, but there were some people like Kirova who remained suborn in a twelfth century old social-ideal.

"It's been a while sense you've been in my office Hathaway," Kirova smirked, it was funny she feels the most superior in this room. I could be wrong though, half the time I feel like the speck of dirt that Kirova washed from her pointy heels…maybe I was.

"I guess it was your horrible interior decorating that's kept me in line."

Kirova suddenly lost her humorous smirk and I heard Andre internally groan within our link.

"I would like to outline how this greeting will go," she started through gritted teeth. "You will act respectable to their Headmistress, you understand? I don't care who's house you spend the most time in you'll kiss their feet if you must."

"I'm sure you can give me a few pointers then Headmistress," I said sweetly. Her pulled skin seemed to get tighter with anger and before Kirova could scold or insult me farther there came a swift knock at the door and a Guardian appeared, the same Guardian from practice yesterday. To my disappointment, it wasn't the one I drooled over just the Russian Boss's twin.

"Headmistress Natasha Ozera to see you Headmistress." He moved to the side to let her through. I expected an old rancorous of a woman, maybe a tight collar and cold accent. What I didn't anticipate was a beautiful woman, raven hair, a curvilinear body I'd die for, and a scar that ran down her cheek and jawline; only to help intensify her luminous ice blue eyes. Andre's eyes…

 _I thought Dad said his side of the family died?_ I could feel Andre was puzzled as I was. Not only did they carry the same last name, but their appearance was strikingly similar.

 _Time to get the family tree out._ Andre sent back.

"My Andre have you grown!" She grasped him into a tight hug which Andre awkwardly accepted. "I haven't seen you sense you were a baby." I think Andre was trying to find his words because he didn't answer right away.

"Not to be rude," I said, sure I'll be the rude one. "Who are you?" Natasha's smile fell slightly when she turned my direct but only a spit-second. "Why I'm your aunt silly, you must be Scarlet!" She hugged me too but unlike Andre I didn't hug back.

"You look exactly like your mother." Wait, she knew Rose? Before for I could ask her more. Kirova gave a interruptive cough before leading the Headmistress away. No one talked about my birth mother. Rose was a taboo within the family, the sudden dark cloud on a parade, the horrible sharp tack you stepped on.

"It has been a long-time Natasha," Kirova smiled at her like they were old friends. Hell, the thought Kirova having friends made me laugh. "Yes, it has Ellen."

As the two Headmistresses took their seats Kirova waved us away, "you're dismissed."

I made a bee-line for the door.

"Wait!" Natasha called out, "sense we'll be here for a while why don't we have dinner together… tonight? It'll give us some time to caught up." She smiled hopefully and Andre melted right away. She was nice, too nice. Her odd bubbliness made me want to hate her.

"No problem, name a time and place," said Andre.

 _Ah, no! Andre!_ He didn't answer back only gave me a pointed look.

By the time, they left the office I officially cursed out every swear word under the sun.

"That was a fucking waste of my time!" I exclaimed. 'Next time Mom wants us to meet long lost relatives she can do it herself! And why the hell didn't Dad tell us we have another aunt?"

Andre looked deep in thought pulling off his tie and sling it over his shoulder. "I'm sure he has a reason."

"Why? It would be one thing to just grow apart but he told us he was an only child."

"Maybe she's lying?" We made it to the ground floor into the crisp night.

"No…I saw her eyes. There is no doubting you're related and she was so excited to see you…she just seemed genuine."

"The question is, why did Mom and Dad lie?" The question was more for the wind for we couldn't answer it.

"How do you even keep a person covered up like that? She's not even a person but _a relative_." Another question for the wind…

"Carefully."

…

Andre and I shortly split ways that noon. By evening time, I stood alone outside a stranger's guest suite waiting for Andre. I hadn't bothered to knock yet because I wasn't going in uncharted waters without him. Ten minutes rolled around and I was starting to feel like a idiot. I may have punctuality problems myself, but Andre had serious commitment issues, not just with people but appointments, meetings, family events, the list could go on. You name it he always had something better to do. Andre always found a way out of it usually just compelled people to forget his lateness or striking bedhead.

It's probably way Andre and I didn't have a close relationship. I tried, but Andre found better things- girls and parties. So here I stood, alone, once again thinking of a good excuse for Andre _again_.

I lost my nerve and decided to head back to my dorm.

"Aren't you going inside?" I spun around, the figure blended into the shadows. God only knows how long he'd been watching me.

"How long have you been watching me?"

He chuckled and stepped into the light of the hallway. "Long enough to know you don't want to go in."

It was the Russian Boss's twin.

"That obvious?" Lord, did I probably seem pathetic.

"You also mumble underneath your breath so I needed no guess work," his accent drawled out. The more I looked at him I realized that he had supple differences between him and the Russian Boss. His jawline was softer more appealing to approach. His stance was relaxed now unlike in the gymnasium which gave him a more youthful look. He wore shorts and a black razer back tee-shirt that showed off his muscles and shoulder blades. He must've come back from the gym.

He was cute and not so robotic like all the rumors foretold.

The stranger held out his hand with a smile, "I'm Paul Belikov by the way."

Paul, what a normalized name for a man with such a deep Russian accent. I returned his hand gesture, "Scarlet Hathaway."

"I know," Paul chuckled. Of course, he knew. I was an idiot tonight. There was an awkward pause when Paul decided he would be the first to step inside. Ladies first be damned, if I need a quick escape I rather be by the door first.

The inside was comforting, the space was larger than a normal apartment which lead me to believe there were more connecting rooms. Paul lead me to what I presumed to be the living room. Three people were lounging on the beige sofa watching the television.

"Paul!" A small child probably around the age of five summersaulted off the couch and jumped into the Paul's awaiting arms. They pretended to wrestle amongst each other it was cute. The play-fight stopped when the kid noticed a stranger had entered their home. He bolted down the hall to what must have been his room.

Paul shrugged at me, "that was Ben, as you can tell he doesn't like strangers." I couldn't blame the poor fellow. Two others remained on the sofa now.

"Scarlet, this is my sister Zoya," he pointed out the girl lying flat on the couch looking extremely bored. She was truly gorgeous and I began wondering if this family had godly genes. She stood out from her brother with unnaturally bleached hair turned slightly grey, several spearing's, some jogging pants, a light crop-top, and a small leather jacket. Her arms and chest covered in elegant tattoos.

"Well look at the new blood Katya," Zoya jackaled. I could already tell she was an acquired spirit. Katya was still looking down at her book before peaking at me through her glasses.

"Leave her alone Zoya, she is too young for you to harass."

Zoya chuckled once more and leap from the plush sofa only to come around the back to rap her hand around me. I must say she had no sense in personal space.

"Now, I must know who is our honored guest tonight, you are obviously too young for my darling brother. He's too noble for that type of play." She winked at me. I don't believe Zoya means to be crude but I think that's is just that tone that draws off her sarcasm.

"Sometimes the most obvious things just past right by you Zoya," Katya closed her book hurriedly and stood up, she seemed chipped and cold. She dared not make eye contact with me, maybe she also had a stranger disposition.

"Stop being a sour puss Kat _obviously_ she is Scarlet Hathaway and she may be younger but even with your degree she still outranks you, and she hasn't even finished high school. I maybe slightly high ninty percent of the time but don't second guess my superior intelligence, nerd." Katya's face grew colder. She silently passed us into the hallway that Ben took. Zoya suddenly burst out laughing, was she high now?

"Do you ever stop," Paul intervened.

"Oh, don't pull the big brother complex on me we've all matured and had enough vodka in our lives that it's better to be honest with each other."

"You are unreal Zoya," Paul said rolling his eyes. At this point I was completely lost and still under Zoya's arm.

"Uhmm, not to crash the topic at hand but I'm just here for the food." I said.

They both looked at me well more so down at me because they were giants I only came up to Paul's shoulder. I know they probably forgot about me in their family braw.

"Look, I can come back at a different time…when there are less people."

I began walking backwards towards the door when it opened once more. In walked Natasha giggling followed by the charmer himself, Andre. I was going to fry him like the white egg he is.

"Scarlet! Look who met me at the door, you got here so early." Me early, yeah not. I gave Andre my deadliest look before we entered the kitchen. Andre only shrugged

"I hope you guys don't mind take-out, no one is barely here to cook." She started scanning the kitchen trying to find the take-out menu, pulling open the vacant cabinet and drawers.

"Damn Zoya she must have taken them!"

"I did not! Katya ordered stuff today!" Zoya yelled back from the living room.

She turned to us still smiling, "why don't we just go out."

Now I smiled, "I have an idea."

 **The Next Day…**

Dinner with the Belikov's and Tasha at the diner was interesting. Andre was miserable the whole time but I enjoyed myself. We didn't grow up on a large family. It was just Andre and me and let me tell you that gets extremely boring.

I found of that Paul was actually working on his title one Bloodmaster rank, he was insightful and cut into the conversation when necessary. Zoya was another story, she was also a Guardian. She taught combat-exercise to the first-year Guardians entering Court. She was witty and full of sarcasm even I didn't have the time for.

Katya was the opposite of her upbeat cousins. Through Zoya I learned she wasn't a Guardian, she currently has a degree in medicine and was now entering her first year of residency in our hospital ward.

I enjoyed their company I really did.

The Belikov's must've tired Andre out because I wasn't awakened by porn hub for which I was grateful. I was starting to like them, especially Zoya and Paul. Ben didn't come with us, apparently his Mom came to pick him up as we were leaving.

Lily wasn't here to wake me up this time because of early classes. I got to skip Alto's today (like every other Tuesday morning) and went down to the gym. These were my favorite mornings, the sun still peaked out along the hidden valley and outside is where Eddie took me during his morning off.

The training exercise yesterday was a rare opportunity for me. Eddie usually kept his foot down when it came to plain course work. I made my way to the gym on time this morning, feeling rather cheerful.

Usually the gym was empty when Eddie and I started our warm-ups but that wasn't the case when I entered. The room was packed with students, dozens of students. They were using the track, every piece of equipment accessible- the equipment hogs were out for the kill.

I didn't recognize a single face, which meant- a lot of Russian students. They must've have arrived late last night. Some turned their heads towards me as I walked passed. If you haven't noticed yet I wasn't received will in the Dhampir community either. You see they see me has an equal to scum as the Moroi do. Maybe they assumed me to be a prude because of my special treatment.

I severed the Dhampir's most vital saying:

" _They come first."_

I looked inside Eddie's office, not there.

The gym was so congested if was hard to find anyone let alone Eddie. I waited in the office for a little while hoping he would show, it wasn't like Eddie to forget. Hell, I wouldn't let him forget.

Eddie's office was sound proof but his windows gave enough sight into the gym to make up for it. There was a sparring progressing in the octagon. There was commotion in the ring and students began to gather around to watch. Interested, I made my way out of the office into the crowd trying to find an unblocked view.

The fighters were about my age, one a lanky ginger while the other was a freaking giant. I honestly couldn't believe he was in an academy.

The crowd started chanting what I assumed was the giants name.

"Belikov! Belikov!"

Belikov? Another one? How many are in this damn family. The giant's features were slightly off compared to the Belikov's I had met last night. His hair was dark as midnight but it still held the Belikov thickness. He was slightly fairer skinned, leaner in the shoulders, but still tall and massive for his possible age.

His opponent stood no chance and I felt sorry for the guy because I'm sure he was trying; Ultra Russian was probably on steroids. Belikov only had to use one arm to slam the ginger to his side. The octagon shook with the sudden impact and the crowd became electric. His style was barbaric, and the happy students only seemed to be stroking the giants rage.

I had watched a boxing match with Uncle Adrian at his home in Maine. I loved to watch fight, even to be in the fight. At least all the fights I've watched in and out of the academy were evenly matched. This resembled more of a puppy receiving a new chew-toy.

 _Slam._

I think I heard the Ginger's rib crack.

He picked up the boy back up and slammed him down once more, now the boy wasn't moving. When the crowd continued to chant but the boy still didn't move. He needed to move.

Moving quickly through the ropes I reached the boy that was indeed unconscious, and his breathing was shallow which meant his lung might be punctured. I could hear rude cat-calls from the Novices but I didn't care how could people treat another human like this. They might as well have left him to die.

"Hey," I whispered to him. Freckles didn't respond.

The mock-Hulk was eyeing me closely and now the crowd went silent.

"Look, it's the traitor helping the gingerbread boy… how cute." It was a feminine voice within the posse, a voice I didn't recognize. Did those words string, a little. I didn't take it into consideration whether people's opinions affected me. I didn't have the time to think about it nor did I want too.

The boy remained unconscious and I was trying to stay in a neutral mind-set, but by Saint Vlad was I starting to panic.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled out to the giant.

Oh, great Scarlet, poke the beast. He turned to me his eyes, his chocolate eyes pierced with a unphased stare.

"What is wrong with you? Helping a weakling that made his team fail all because he said he couldn't. You know nothing about what it takes to drive a team. If you're not going to risk it all to save others then you're not guardian material."

"That doesn't mean killing them in the process!"

"The environment could've been elevated to sever risk if he can't perform simple training exercises," he scolded, "why don't you run back to mommy and tell her all about how completely unfair and unjust we are. I'm sure she would love to hear our added complaints."

At this point I was standing over the boy, my body becoming restless with anger. "You know what Comrade, you are more than a brute and a bully you're a fucking jackass and colder than a Strigoi and I really hope you burn in hell. No one should be treated like the shit on your shoe all because they can't preform the same as a giant on steroids!" Belikov smirked amused by my statement. He set his towel down and faced me properly.

Ohh Saint Vlad, what did I get myself into.

"I hope you can stand up to those words Hathaway." His muscles seemed to bulge and coil like a snake as he took his fighting stance, he was ready to strike.

I took my own position in front of the comatose boy, a teen I barely knew. I hoped he would thank me later in the infirmary because I'm sure that's where I was going.

"Bring it on, Comrade."

 _ **So please review I want to know what you think and please, please so others can read as well.**_

 _ **Love, Bella**_


	5. V: Blue Notes, Green Eyes

_**I do not own VA or any other series.**_

I was about to get my ass handed to me.

In fact, Belikov had me pinned now and in honesty I never stood a chance. If felt like 195 pounds of steel pressed against my chest with two added fists of fury. This dude was good at his job. My breath had left me minutes ago and I'm sure my face was a light-blue, but I wasn't complaining… out loud.

The Russian was smirking the whole way down and I'm positive he was putting little effort into this fight. Lucky for him my magic wasn't working still spent from yesterday. All I wanted to do was burn his damn face off. I was out of juice and in serious trouble and if I didn't think fast I was going to end up next to lanky ginger.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed across the gym, everyone shifted their attention to the sudden noise. Belikov's face flicked up suddenly looking above my hand and his grip slacked off. His face represented slight shock as he continued to stare over my head.

This was my opportunity. I whipped out hold quickly standing as he tried to recover his mistake. I a swift second my heel connected to his face. It felt like my leg was slammed against a steel post but the pain whispered away slowly after seeing the blood drip from his nose.

The crowd gasped after seeing the beloved champ's wound. "Oh, come on! There is a guy practically dying over here and you all act like I put a stake in his heart!" I shouted to the crowd

"Hathaway!" By Saint Vlad fuck me in the-

"What is going on here?" Natasha came through the crowd and ran into the octagon racing towards Belikov.

The Russian Boss followed by Guardian Castile and Kirova also entered and took in the seen. It must have been a sight to behold finding a passed-out boy in the corner, a very disheveled me seething with rage, and a 6' 4" giant bleeding on his knees.

"Showers, now!" The Russian's voice boomed throughout the room. Without another word, the students scattered away leaving me along to deal with the sharks.

"What are you doing here Hathaway?" It was Kirova first question and of course she would point me out! Not like there was an unconscious person in the room, which Eddie was thankfully attending to.

"I came to find Guardian Castile when I found muscle-boy over there beating the pulp out of this guy," I pointed to the teenager, "I only stepped in when I saw he didn't get up."

"Is this true Ivan?" Natasha inquired while she helped Ivan with his bleeding. Ivan didn't reply his eyes not leaving the older Russian.

"This still doesn't answer my question Miss. Hathaway, what are you doing down here?"

"Is it a crime that I wanted to see my uncle!"

"Guardian Castile is not your uncle," she snipped.

"Well, you're not a teacher but we all don't look at the obvious?"

Kirova looked like she wanted to slap me but by the grace of her job (which was on a thin line) she didn't.

"Scarlet! Enough!" Eddie was helping several guardians strap the boy down to a medical board. The boy looked severely pale now. I hope he made it out okay.

"It is evident that Miss. Hathaway is not in the wrong here Headmistress Kirova," said the Russian Bosss, "my son will be punished by the Headmistress accordingly." Man, was it hard not to slip something out again. As I continued to stare at Natasha babying the Ivan's nose it hit me like a boxing-bag to the chest, Ivan may never actually see punishment. Headmistress Ozera was living with the Belikov's for a reason- damnit, I just gave the Headmistress's son of a visiting country a noise job.

"You, hypocrite!" I cried out to him. Natasha still held the sopping rag to his nose, has Comrade gave me the ugliest death stare.

"Scarlet, we are going now!" Eddie made serious eye contact grabbing me by the bicep and pushing me out the octagon.

I was going to pay in Kirova's eyes, she would most likely blab to Mom about being in the gym. I'm royally screwed either way. You see my lessons with Eddie weren't really kosher with Mom, in fact she didn't know. I slipped in a class of that class guard theory which was supposed to be my study hall.

Ivan seemed stony, I would be too if my father didn't stick up for me. Thankfully mine always did- unless Mom was around. The tension sizzled between the three and as Ivan stormed of and only Natasha followed. I was starting to wonder if Ivan even liked his father.

"I don't want to see you down here again Hathaway," Kirova turned to leave and her heels clicked forcefully as she stepped on the mats. Guardian Belikov gave Eddie a respectful nod which, he did return, took another split glance at me then made his own exit. It felt awkward as we watched the guardian in the cowboy duster walk into the locker room.

It was only Eddie and I left, "Eddie, who was that guy?"

"That was Dimitri Belikov the best guardian to ever walk this plant."

I scuffed, "that's a very objective opinion."

"Nope, he's the best. He's taught here while I was in school during the beginning of his career. Back then we called him a god, he was very respected so early on."

"Was?" I asked

"Well…that could also be an opinion."

"Every time he looks at me he seems so…weird," I stated picking up my gym bag as we decided to leave.

"We all make mistakes kid and Dimitri's just haunts him the most. He's a good man." I was still puzzled by the episode played on the octagon, the friction just seemed so raw. Even between Eddie and Dimitri.

"I'm guessing one of those mistakes is not having a relationship with his son?"

Eddie smirked, "nothing gets passed you Scar. Yeah, Tasha and Dimitri were always good friends but at Dimitri's lowest he made a mistake and well I guess Ivan was a result."

"Why do you know so much about this," I giggled "Uncle Eddie are you into gossip?" He blushed at my tease trying to give me his most serious face, which I know Eddie could never do.

"Guarding is my job and that entails gathering ' _research'."_

As we walk down to the courtyard I couldn't help but think about Ivan. He didn't deserve my sympathy by his actions, but hell his anger made sense. He leads an unhappy life and he took out on someone weaker. It was pathetic of him but at the same time heartbreaking. I hoped despite his mother being the Headmistress that he got full punishment for his actions.

As Eddie and I continued to other discussions we came closer to the courtyard. The bell had just rung for our first morning classes, as students began entering the courtyard it wasn't long before they started running out. People began crisscrossing in all directions, screaming, yelling for help and a flood of students rampaged our direction.

"Stay here," Eddie barked, as he ran into the crowd of students. Calling for all to remain calm and head for the exits.

I wish I could tell you I listened. I become strictly deaf when someone barked orders. One of the many cons to my personality.

Heading into the chaotic swarm trying to push my way to the heart of the problem. The students stormed away from the center of the courtyard, then I say the problem. Breaking through the barrier of people heading in the opposite direction I looked up towards the night sky to find a dangling figure strung on the flag pole.

Searching for Eddie, whom was no where in sight. He probably went for help?

I hurried to the pole. I swear I didn't touch the rope…or maybe I did…

In sickening horror, the weight of the light rope unraveled as the heavy body came crashing down, smacking the ground _hard_. The rope hung around her throat, eyes closed, and he body white as stone. Madison Zelkos body lay still on the ground, she was one of Bev Carr's posse girls. I didn't have much empathy to become acquaintances with Madison, but I believe her aunt was Kirova's secretary.

Her body wasn't moving, and the corners of her mouths were smeared with blood. I bent over the body hoping to find a pulse. It's funny when time slows you watch ever damn mistake that happens.

We can only remember our mistakes.

It wasn't even second after I touched her neck when the body moved. Madison's eyes opened to reveal blood red irises underneath. I froze and realized what she had become, a Strigoi.

In all my life of hearing stores and seeing films and precaution videos, I had never seen one up close. Strigoi Madison screamed, a horrifying murderous scream. Her grip was ironclad scratching her thick nails into my skin drawing blood. Madison screamed again but this time in pain. She staggered of me her eyes wide in fear.

A Strigoi afraid, how ironic. It wasn't till I saw her shoulders, handprints. Burning marks of were my hand had been to push her off sizzled the marble skin.

"What are you!" She shrieked at me. Strigoi Madison growled again launching to attack me once more.

I ever felt the impact of her body.

Several guardians jumped on her at once holding her arms and legs down. A stake streaked across the air, it's sliver glittering, as it suddenly pierced into her Madison's once beating heart. The screams where horrendous has her body fought for survival. As the thrashing deceased the guardians piled off the dead student's body. I realized if the guardians hadn't rescued me I would have been drained in seconds.

One guardian pulled out the stake from her chest, whipped it, then handed it back over to its owner.

"Clean shot, Ayden."

Mr. Mysterious from yesterday put back his stake, assessed Madison's corpse one last time before his green eyes feel upon a hyperventilating me. This wasn't exactly my ideal meeting routine of hot men, but I didn't think I was going to get surprised attacked by a young Strigoi today.

I tried to pull away from ' _sex-on-legs'_ disapproving stare by looking down at my quivering hands. They were stone cool compared to what they had been minutes before. My body was suddenly freezing as the stone ledge of the flag pole caught my fall. Movement was happening everywhere, but it still caught my eye.

A blue card. Hidden neatly under a rock by the flagpole. It would've been right under Madison body if it still hung. Curiosity took hold of me as a now groggily reading its contents:

 _Traitor,_

 _The longer you stay, the more they become._

 _~R_

I no longer say blue. Green actually, emerald green that was the color of his eyes before I say black.

 _ **READ WRITE REVIEW!**_

 _ **~love Bella**_


	6. VI: Balancing Act

_**Again, I don't own Va.**_

Infirmaries and I were like oil and water, we can never mix.

They smelled like sterile death with a slight tang of iron laced on your tough. My memories within these halls have been nothing shorter of amusing.

I remember my freshman year during a rainy spring, a couple girls from our dorm decided to dare me to jump up off the steeple roof into a rain-made lake. I ended up here with a broken leg that night and I certainly didn't regret my actions. Though, I do remember breaking a rib when Declan pushed me out of a tree while trying to run from human cops. Broken ribs hurt like a bitch.

I was a reckless Dhampir, I will be the first to admit it. The thought of adrenaline pumping through my veins keeps me alive, hungry for a new day. A hospital bed is nowhere near an exciting lifestyle. Doctors always ' _recommended´_ long weeks of couch sitting, ice cream eating, and long naps. Yes, those ideas sounded great but just not for me, you couldn't pay me to stay still.

One thing that has never happened to me in the infirmary before was waking up alone. Usually someone was here, Lily, Andre, maybe Mom and Dad if it was serious enough. I slowly sat up against my pillows, hard as rocks. My wrist stung from the IV attached to me and a headache I could easily push through.

Seriously, I've had worse. It happened all the time.

This was a new low for me, there had to be a reason why no one was here. You had to tie Lily to a tree for her not to be standing by my side. She usually just sat in a visitor's chair with a book and waited for me to wake up. There was only a crème drape separating my room from the hall and it seemed vacant. No nurses, no aid carting willing donors down to the feeding chambers. Nothing.

After standing several minutes in an open gown I deemed myself able to walk. This IV had to go. I despised needles anyways, the more I looked at it the more the pit in my stomach grew. The infirmary staff was lucky I was unconscious. I would never willingly let those _things_ near my flesh. In once soft tug the long needle was out, cursing under my breath the whole time.

I also pulled off all their fancy heart-monitors. I have been here numerous times to know how the machines worked, so I unplugged them before they could alarm anyone they had become detached from their host. When no alarms went off I proceeded off the bed taking silence as a good sign.

My clothes were under my bed in a sterile bag, washed. Blessing in disguise. I took the opportunity to claim the water bottle they left for me incase I woke up. Hey, I wasn't about to leave a free water bottle.

The hallway was clear when I strolled out the restricted doors into the lobby. The receptionists were busy behind the counter and I highly doubt they looked up from there charts half the time. I looked down at my watch-

5:45 am.

I had been passed out for hours which meant school was finished for the day, if school had even started. It was raining this morning and the break of dawn was surfacing over the horizon. As the rain drizzled down I was going to head back to Lily's dorm and start my search ther-

The note.

Damnit, I checked my pockets- nothing. I must have dropped the paper when I passed out at the courtyard. It was vital I had that note, no it wasn't vital, it was critical. That note wasn't meant for anyone but me and I'll be damned if I didn't retrieve it. I would have that note.

Was it really the note that I wanted? Your guess was good as mine but if the note was from who _I_ thought it was from…You bet that note was good as mine.

I ran around the school pass the main entrance to the school and took a shorter rout behind the male dorms. I was passing the Moroi dorms so most of the windows were dark and quiet anyways. I noticed Andre's window was also dark.

The pathways were empty and no Dhampir's where heading to "night" exercises. At this point it was clear that Kirova had put the school on lockdown. I wasn't surprised which also explain why no one was at my bedside, which I was still salty about.

When reaching the courtyard, the inside of the yard was taped-off and serval guardians including Kirova stood near the flag pole. Guardian Belikov and Paul were talking to Head Guardian Petrov in a hushed conversation while Kirova stood by some advisors watching other guardians gather evidence. Madison's body had been moved but everything else was still in place as it had been before I fainted. I stood behind a pillar watching, there was no way that I could get by unnoticed and it wasn't like they were leaving anytime soon.

As I watched them proceed in collecting evidence I noticed how grave the situation we were in. The school was protected by a magical barrier, no Strigoi should be able to get in. The fact that a student was turned was an uber-duper problem. I noticed Kirova was no longer talking to her collages and was staring down at the site where Madison had landed.

There it was, tucked underneath the torn flag of the crown which was still hooked to the rope purposely turned upside-down. Kirova noticed it to, the crew for evidence hadn't made it to that side of the courtyard. What intrigued me the most was she bent over and picked it up, no one was watching. How everyone in the vicinity was not looking at her but me was frustrating. That was my note and I would have it! Just as I was about to appear from my hiding spot…

She pocketed it. Kirova read it then _pocketed_ the note!

She showed no guardians and may no display of telling people she had it. My evidence of my biological mother was gone. My lead was inside the pocket of a fake fur coat. I was about to round the pillar to make my presence known when a strong hand caught my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice was accented, British if fact, but rough around the edges. The man that killed Strigoi Madison (who saved my ass) stood in front of me. It was also the man that I found rather appealing when the Russians visited during training exercises yesterday. Oh, the green eyes. Ayden, if I remember right.

"Obviously, back to the scene where I was attacked," I implied.

"You wouldn't have been in danger if you had stay where Guardian Castile told you too," he said. Ayden wasn't wrong but again I didn't listen.

"Do you like telling people where they need to be? Who are you anyways?" Maybe I could get lucky that he was cocky and would start talking about himself. A distraction would be nice right now.

"I'm Ayden Blaidd, knowing where people are is my job. Still doesn't explain why you're out of the infirmary Miss. Hathaway?"

"Don't you always want to go back to the site where you almost died?" I teased.

"No, in fact no one does," he said, damn this dude is a wall.

"Well, I guess I'm just the odd-ball, call me the black sheep of the blood-thirsty heard," I was trying to play it cool but Kirova was starting to depart.

"All students are forbidden out of their dorms."

"I just happened to be passed out so I didn't receive the message, sadly."

"Again, why are you not in the infirmary?"

"I hate the starch they put in their linens." I answered, this guy was getting annoying fast. His brooding presence and his need to state the rules made my skin itch. I crossed my arms against my chest figuring Mr. Rules was going to keep me here longer. Looking passed his shoulder once more, Kirova stopped to talk to Guardian Petrov.

He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "they weren't exactly exaggerating when they said you would be a handful." He scanned me once again. If it was under different circumstances I would have loved those emerald eyes all over me, but this wasn't lust more like a copier just trying to do its job. I felt suddenly self-conscious in his presence.

"You are not my keeper," I said.

"Who says _Princess_? You look like the only one complaining," I couldn't tell if he was playing me at this point.

"Look here _Mr. Knight-in-Shiny-Armor_ , you obviously don't have to deal with me, so why don't you take your opinions and bother someone else. I can handle myself, and I can go where I damn please." I turned to leave, I could find another way to confront Kirova.

"I would if I could. However, I'm your Guardian so I'm entitled to your whereabouts," he says back.

My heart stopped. This might be worse than the Strigoi attack or watching a that kid being beaten to a pulp. All things that are terrible. However, this might end the world. Never in my life did I think this day would come. When one Dhampir had to protect another. It was insulting to me and to Ayden. I couldn't imagine the mirth he was getting from his fellow guardians. Hell, this school would never let me here the end of it. My blood was boiling, and it took all my will not to cry in frustration in front of Ayden.

It wasn't his fault, he probably felt equally as disgusted as I did.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. I rushed away from him farther from the courtyard. Kirova would have to wait for another time.

I glad Ayden never followed me as I continued to run passing a training field into some high brush that protected the tree line. The dense undergrowth used to be old training area but several years before my time the school decided to bring all training to closer school grounds. There was a platform faded with years of weather and use. Eddie and I would come out here and practice when the weather was nice. Not farther down the trail was a rundown cabin. I took off my leather jacket so it won't be ruined.

Scorch marks like welts melded deep within this tree that grew at the center of this platform. Poor tree, it did nothing but take my punches has each strike led to another scar against its bark. The tree's wood would hiss at my infliction and smoked would trickle from its bark.

I screamed and yelled at the tree's existence and the only beings that could hear me were the scared birds. It wasn't long before I ran out of steam and became weak once more. This tree saw me for who I was, an angry kid. So frustrated- even processing the angry wouldn't help.

Have you ever been so angry you just cried. Where your body can give nothing more than cries of anguish. This pain would never leave. I asked for none of this.

Life is a complete bitch.

A dhampir having a Guardian, was this what our new generation was leading too. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm was all for progressive change, letting Moroi's defend themselves and having different ethnical relationships and all that jazz. Yet, was I ready to admit I needed a guardian? I thought I was doing well with Eddie, holding my own. Showing I could equally be a successful Dhampir and the daughter my parents could be proud of. I wept some more that night, it was hard to balance between the two but there wasn't anything to balance. I was a Dhampir. Just a Dhampir, a lucky Dhampir that was given privilege. A person attached to another's soul. The daughter to the Queen. I just wanted to be a normal Dhampir.

It was too soon of events for this to suddenly spring up. No, my parents and this planned for a while.

The mornings sun was finally out. I know if sounds silly but if I could drink the sun I would; nothing felt more amazing then my pores being kissed but they sun's rays. I decided to head back enjoying the sun hugging my back which was the only comfort I had left.

I needed bandages more for my heart than my hands.

"He's what!" Lily exclaimed in her desk chair. I found my way to her dorm instead of mine. Good ol' Lily she had stuck to Kirova's order of lockdown and stayed in her room. I told her everything as I sat in the room next to her on her toilet seat. Medical supplies all lined at my feet. The infirmary had taken care of the cuts Madison had given me, but my bleeding knuckles were a different story.

"Yep," I assured her though gritted teeth.

"And you're sure the Kirova took this note and didn't tell anyone about it?" I nodded finishing off the last wrap. I would clean up the supplies later, there was no energy left. Lily can read people, or read my expressions, whichever. She just knew what I needed so she leaned underneath her desk and pull out a bottle of Vodka. "I watched her do it Lil…but it's her word against mine. It has probably made its way into her fireplace already!"

She set the bottle in my hands and turned to find cups. "No…Kirova is a bitch but not enough so she would tamper with evidence. What if you did confront her about it, hell what if your mom got involved?" She finally found the plastic cups.

"She'd probably tell her I was hallucinating and it was probably the effects of the accident talking." I could already picture Kirova using that excuse perfectly.

Lily held the cups as I poured putting a little more into mine then hers. "Yeah, but your Mom would support you. I mean it's obvious she's worried with appointing you a guardian." I shook my head as I took a sip; the liquor was slightly burning against my throat but that was half the fun with vodka.

"Not if she knew who the note was from."

"What did they give you their address?" she laughed

"No, they left a letter under the message, R?" I explained "Don't joke either this is serious."

Lily looked down into her cup, "an _R_ " she repeats. At that she also too a healthy swig of the vodka. "You're right it isn't a joke…it may not be Rose, Scarlet. A lot of names start with that letter."

"What if it is?" I inquired, "Lily this may be my only proof that she exists, my only lead."

Lily sighed, taking another sip of liquor deep into her own thoughts. "Then what do we do?"

Jugging the rest of my vodka down, I had now only realized Lily had got us smaller cups then I would have liked.

I puzzled in thought and realized there was only one thing we could do and it might be my liquor already talking.

"We need to break into Kirova's office."

 _ **Remember, Read and Review!**_

 _ **~love Bella**_


	7. VII: Connections

"Please."

"Nope."

My plan had to start somewhere and why not recruit the golden-boy himself.

"Please Andre," I pouted, "I just need you to do one _tiny_ thing."

It was the middle of the night and luckily Andre had no ladies in his bed tonight while we sunk out of our dorms. His room was cave-like with dark marron drapes covering the windows, a bedside lamp illuminated the room, and Andre lay in bed with a disheveled appearance to match. He covered his face with a pillow in that moment groaning loudly to help pass his exhaustion or that fact his sleep was now gone.

"What do I need to do?" he grumbled.

"I need you to compulse the receptionist," I said my statement rather hurriedly but I knew Andre was about catch every word. It was now out in the open and he was taking it exactly like I thought he would, but a girl could hope.

"No. Nope, nada, and no again. Compulsion is illegal now, Scarlet! If anyone knew we trespassed and the receptionist couldn't remember, the blame would fall on me," he protested.

"That's if the receptionist is even there, we'll enter while everyone is at lunch" I said.

He shook his head once more, "what if Kirova walks in on us snooping in her office?" he asked.

"Wait, did you just say snooping?" Lily giggled, "what are we the Scooby Doo Gang."

"What is a Scooby Doo Gang?" Andre replied, his annoyance was beginning to bubble into anger.

"Hey, a talking dog cartoon is beside the point, can we get back to the important topic at hand?" Lily held her hands up in mock surrender still trying to suppress her laugh.

"You are her 'Achilles-Heal', she melts at your praise," I explained, "you could be lounging on her couch and she wouldn't complain-"

"Now that's just creepy," he said.

"It's true," added Lily. Andre groaned once more into his pillow, I would too if I found out the Headmistress would keep him as her private sex toy collection.

"Please Andre, we will be in and out I promise," I begged, jumping into his bed hoping my 'true' look of helplessness would push him to agree.

"Fine, I'll do it. Now get out so I can get some sleep." Andre adjusted himself into a better sleeping position turned away from us.

"Thank you! Love you little bro," I bent over and kissed him quickly on his pale cheek. He continued to mumble something about kicking us out but Lily and I were out the door before he finished.

 **6 p.m.**

Before anything else could happen, there was one more person I needed to see. Saint Vladimir's cafeteria was the most packed I had ever seen it. The line for food was several feet long and the echo in the hall was appalling. Tables were stuffed to the max and a lot were sitting with trays along the side of the wall and those brave enough to take their meal out into the 'morning' cold.

The person I was looking would find me eventually. After passing a couple tables trying to spy a face from the mass of others I felt a hard pull on the back of my shirt. Mason Castile let go of my shirt with the slyest smile on his face. He sat wedged between other sophomore Dhampirs and for how small he was it would have taken me forever to find him in this crowd.

"You missed me sugar?" Mason was crafty for his age, he was family and for a fifteen-year-old this kid was brighter than the stars and he knew it. His sandy hair was pushed natural back by the habit he had of always touching his hair. Unlike his father, Mason hadn't reached his full growth-spurt yet but he still had several years.

"Hi Mase," we 'bro' hugged, "can we talk?" I scanned his friends that were all staring, "privately?"

"Sure," he smiled taking the lead to a more enclosed section of the hallway.

"Where is my beautiful rose today," Mason smirked, now leaning casually against a stained-glass window. Mason has a gargantuan crush on Lily that has lasted sense his birth, it was none stop. That was Mason's personality, trying to butter everyone up so he could slip around unnoticed, but with Lily it was extra awkward because he really does try.

"She's busy with morning exercises," I lied of course, Lily preferred the night courses but what Mason didn't know won't hurt the poor dude. He acted strong but his crush for Lily, if he knew her disgust, would destroy him.

"I need a favor, Mase."

"Anything you want, are you having another party?" He probed.

"No!" I protested. Mason's face showed relief.

"Good, because I'm fresh out."

"I need an access code key," I blurted out.

Mason whistled in surprise as his hazel eyes widened slightly, "that is a _huge_ request, amigo."

"I know you have one Mason." Mason was so bright at the end of his freshman year, he had begun a trading empire within the school. If you need anything Mason was your man, except drugs, the kid was smart enough to keep clean. To operate his system, he needed to get around the security and school without being noticed, what better way than using the system that is already there.

"Of course, I have one," Mason rolled his eyes, "but at what cost?"

"I'll get Declan to send you more of the usual," I said.

Mason slowly shook his head in disagreement, "this is bigger than booze, Scar. I'm giving you something that could be traced back to me." Good reason not to tell him who's room I was breaking into.

"What do you want Mason?" I was starting to feel he already had an idea.

"A copy of Lily's schedule," he snuck in quietly.

"NO!" I yelled, "I've told you this before, I'm not going to give you the supplies to stalk my best friend."

"Please," he begged childishly.

"No Mason, anything but that," I said firmly, I'm surprised with the resources he had he didn't stalk her already.

"Fine, I'm low on cash for more supplies…half of five months of your allowance."

"Two," I countered.

"Eight"

"One!"

"Fine, two," he grumbled, knowing he would never get the deal back up.

"Ah, thanks Mason, you are the best," I hugged him, "bring it to me before lunch."

"Yeah, yeah," he pushed away, "I don't care if we have family pictures together, you still owe me." Dang, he was adorable when trying to talk business.

"Have I ever let you down," I chuckled.

Mason gave me a pointed look and well he wasn't wrong.

"I promise, I'll give you a down payment when you hand over the card," I reassured him before walking away.

After several mishaps at this school, I guess the Guardians finally realized a little added security was necessary. This is where the key card came into play, now all high-risk doors came with a key code and not a locked door that could easily be picked open by yours truly.

When the first bell rung I was already heading into Alto's classroom, I even made it before the old man. Lily and Andre were awaiting me up the stairwell to our usual seats in the back. When I noticed a problem, someone was already in them.

Ivan sat in the middle along with two other Russian's, one plaid looking male with pursed lips a duck would be jealous of, and another female, who looked bored out of her mind.

I made my way towards him, "you're in my seat Belikov."

"This is your seat?" his accent thick with amusement. "Well, this is our first day here but now I know and I must say your seat it _extra_ comfortable." Lord, this dude was the new pain in my ass.

"Look mama's boy, move. Before they have to reline your nose again."

"You got lucky Hathaway, and you know it," he said.

"Not my fault you got distracted by daddy now is it." Ivan suddenly stood, his fists clenched as they smacked the table, hard. I obviously struck a nerve.

"You don't know shit Hathaway," he sneered "you act like you're in control but you're not. You are nothing more than a spoiled, selfish, immature, traitor of your kind." Ouch, that stung a little.

"Says the guy that had mommy holding his nose out the door," I now stood closer to him, his brown eyes against mine. Our argument had the attention of the whole room and the last bell hadn't even rung.

"I want to make one thing clear, Comrade. I don't give a flying fuck what you think about me, I have no respect for those that break their own _kinds_ ribs for fun. I will not give my position over to a bully and if you think I will ever be told what to do you are sorely mistaken, my name is literally carved into that wood. You and your compadres can sit closer and maybe learn to catch up."

The room was silenced and as the bell rung and Stan Alto made his way to his desk without any awareness of the argument that had the whole classes attention. Ivan's friends had already made the wise decision to move closer to the board but Belikova and I we still locked in a stare down. It wasn't till Alto began taking role and no one was replying did he look up.

"Mr. Belikov! Miss Hathaway! Is there a problem?"

Who answered first would admit defeat and I wasn't about to go, it wouldn't be my first offense from Stan. We continued to glare at on another till Alto repeated our names again.

"I will send you both to the Headmistresses office," he bellowed.

"No Guardian Alto, it's just a misunderstanding." Belikov- zero. Hathaway- one.

He walked to join his friends up from and Alto continued onto attendance.

"Talk about Alpha smackdown," whispered Andre as we took over respective seats.

"That guy is getting on my last nerve," I grated.

Lily had stayed quite taking in what she just observed, "they are all adjusting to their new home. It has to be awful to just pack up and leave."

I groaned, "please do not sympathize for him."

"I'm not, but I think there is more to it than that, like why is he targeting you?" She also talking in a low whisper, "he could let his anger on anyone but he seems to just be waiting for you."

"Well, he picked a horrible person to play Russian roulette with," I said.

Lily paused for a moment thinking, "what also odd, as I watched you argue, you bother have the same eye color."

"A lot of people on this planet have brown eyes, Lil."

"No, not just that but the same shade, hue, everything."

I shrugged, "probably like a fourth cousin or something everyone is related to everyone around here."

 **11 p.m**

The dismissal bell rung for second period and we were finally free for our long lunch break. Heading down the corridor I spotted Mason making his way towards us.

"Here," he shoved the card into my hand. I examined it and was slightly confused and at awe. It looked like a simple ordinary credit card, no wonder he never got in trouble the boy hid it in plain sight.

"Mase you are absolutely brilliant!" I pocketed the disguised card and in return I pulled out a paper bill. Mason's eyes widened with excitement as he greedily took it.

"I believe that will get you a couple supplies," I said. Mason was speechless and only nodded his head yes and hugged me. He seemed to snap out of his daze when he noticed Lily behind me. He ran is hand through his hand once more and began to turn back, "dinner, you and me babe, I'll give to the night to think it over."

As we watched Mason walk away Lily made a retching noise and had a sour look on her face. "He will never stop, will he?"

"Nope."

We made our way to the corridor that lead into the lobby of Kirova's office. There was talking down the hall in panic I shoved Andre first into the closest door I saw, which was a storage closet. It was tight spaced but it gave us enough room while we waited for them to come down the hallway.

 _If we get caught I will never let you live this down,_ said Andre though our bond, as we were awkwardly pressed together, waiting for the individuals to pass.

 _Relax._ With that said, I peeped out the crack of the door and sure enough there was Kirova and Natasha leaving for lunch. After the two had passed, I popped my head out to make sure the coast was clear. We came into the lobby and to our relief the receptionist was out. There- on the right side of the door-jam was the panel to slide the card.

I wasted no time by swiping the card within seconds the doors clicked to unlock, this was entirely to easy. We entered, the office was the same except for another desk across from Kirova's, which had to be Tasha's.

"So, what now," said Lily surveying the room as well.

"Spread out, look everywhere," I answered.

We did so, I took Kirova's desk, Andre searched the filing cabinets, and Lily scanned the room in general. I made sure to leave everything as it was, even in my hurry and after several minutes of looking at useless documents and planners, I was coming up empty. Her drawers held the same answer too.

"Anything?" I asked them. Andre had just closed the last filing cabinet drawer and shook his head no. I looked to Lily who had finished combing the room and was now sitting in Natasha's desk.

"Scar, you better have a look at this," Lily voice hardened with concern. I ran over and peered over her shoulder to have a look, Andre at her other shoulder.

My note! What was it doing Natasha's desk? That wasn't all it lay inside a file, a file all about me.

"What would Natasha want with all this information?" I whispered

"I don't know," Lily replied, "but a couple pages are out of order. It seems around the time frame of…Rose's disappearance." In Lily's hast to turn the page a small rectangular photo dropped onto the floor.

There she was, her security photo staring right at me. We had the same length in hair, same mouth, eye shape, even body style. In all my seventeen years of existence this was the first time I stared into my biological mother's eyes. My hands began to tremble the longer I held it.

"What else is in the file?" I asked, pocketing the picture and my note.

"A lot of investigative reports…your birth certificate is missing…" she handed the file to me now.

"That's not all," Andre added, who continued to rummage through the file bin on top her desk. He handed over three more manila files, "It looks like she's digging deep into all of us." He was right the other three files where of Andre and Lily, but the last puzzled me the most.

"Why does she have Declan's old file?"

"It doesn't have much it," commented Lily, as she shuffled through her brother's paperwork, "just formal documents of his expulsion."

At that moment, we heard muffled voices outside. By Saint Vlad, they were back early and we had nowhere to hide.

"Hide!"

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I haven't gotten much feedback but my views have skyrocketed so I'm taking that as a good sign. Am I doing something wrong? Guys, if you love what you see it takes .3 seconds to make this a favorite or follow, as you all well know the more this story has the more will see it!**_

 _ **So, what do you think? Why does Natasha have the note and not Kirova, why does Natasha have interest in our dynamic trio? Also, a lot of dialog for this chapter but I love dialog so this might be my favorite chapter to write so far. Is it me or am I the only one that likes it when Ivan and Scarlet fight? It so immature on both their parts, like siblings fighting, they just don't know it. They also love to point out each other's flaws, which an amusing to watch because they both have the same ones. Scarlet just uses her bullheadedness through wit and Ivan with his muscles. The real question is how do you think will walk through those doors?**_

 _ **~love Bella.**_ __ __


	8. VIII: Close Calls

_**Sadly, I will never own Vampire Academy or the Bloodline Series.**_

We were in so much trouble.

As the door began to open we had managed to stuff the files back into place, but mine. Lily gave me a heinous look as I pushed my file underneath the high-raised couch. Andre found a random notebook from his backpack and opened it. We all launched onto the couch prepared to act normal as possible, if my brow sweat doesn't give it away.

Don't ask me how we managed to rearrange everything before the door opened fully. My heart was pumping, my blood pumping ten times the normal average, my mind trying to stop the constant spin. When the door opened fully, in walked in a confused looking Kirova followed by a neutral faced, Christian Ozera.

"Dad!" It was a natural reaction to lung into his arms as a normal greeting. No matter my age, he would always catch me.

"Hey! Dare-Devil…what are you doing here?" He swung me around and placed me back on the floor. By now, a posse of guardians had followed him in ceremonial fashion as they hung by the walls and checked the area.

Natasha found her desk and Guardian Belikov, Paul, Eddie, Petrov, and Ayden Blaidd stood off to the side; near the scenic closed off windows. My father was a hard man to read for many people. The years weighed heavy on his body mentally and physically with his jet-black hair peppered with gray matching his equally graying beard; wrinkles itched into his forehead and eyes, but that never stopped Christian Ozera from ruling by his wife's side eloquently and equivalently.

"Yes, Miss. Hathaway," Kirova, of course, cool expression in front of my father, "why are you three in my office?"

"The school newspaper, Headmistress," Andre intervened, as he two hugged our father but less enthusiasm as I did. He always was a momma's boy.

"Yes, we were interested in an interview with both headmistresses about the accident yesterday. We found the door open and figured you'd arrive soon, we've only been here for a few short minutes." Kirova on a normal day probably won't buy that story, but having Dad by our side was a miracle by Saint Vlad himself. Calling his children and niece liars won't exactly look good on her part.

"Well, we cannot take any statements now, you three are excused." It was a command and a very blunt invitation out.

"I assume this meeting is about yesterday," I inferred, "I was involved, you know-"

"This is a closed discussion, Scarlet," said Natasha, she shipped in rather harshly.

"Wait," the King interrupted, and let me tell you it was his 'kingly' voice. I hated that voice, it never suited him. "You were the 'student' the Strigoi attacked?" The room went silent, shit, no one had debriefed him.

"Well…yeah, just a scratch. I mean, she received more damage then I-"

"Scarlet Victoria Hathaway, this is not a joking matter." You always know when a parent is serious when the full name comes out, good thing he didn't use my full _legal_ name because that was a mouth full.

"Your majesty," Ayden stepped forward followed by a bow. "We are aware your family's safety is important but I doubt she values our job to protect. She has a habit of running towards dangerous predicaments. I'm sure the next time a dangerous situation acquires maybe she should look for our protection instead." This man was officially on my kill list, I'd known this man for less than seventy-two hours and he was already spilling the beans to my father. Christian Ozera was a firm believer in a neutral expression, especially when it came to personal matters but I saw an amused look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you, Guardian Blaidd. I will talk to my daughter accordingly," he bowed slightly to show him respect as well. That man deserved to have dog shit thrown into his sexy locks. I vowed from this moment forward to make his job miserable. He had now officially awoken the sleeping she-devil

 _You are in so much trouble, Andre snickered through our bond._

I ignored him simply because I was too busy glaring at my new foe. What had I personally done to him? The walls were beginning to close in on me, shrinking me into the box I knew I was already in. I hope you'll never have to feel constant prod of eyes judging you where you stood. The pain of no matter how hard you try people will always dig to find a flaw. Anything to make you feel less. The hardest part of my existence was that no one had my back, just my family. My school, peers- hell, even my own race would like to see me burn in hell. It's not fun, and living with this sentiment will never sit with my stomach. I was never much for the limelight of hate, or just the spotlight at all.

"You all are excused," Kirova spoke firmly once more. This time I didn't protest, in fact, if felt as though I was running away with my tail between my legs. My pride slightly bent and I am beyond enraged at them all

'Thump!'

The commotion made me turn around quickly, my concentration on my own anger suddenly gone. Lily was already picking herself off from the floor beside the couch. I hurried to help her but she politely pushed me off and out the door.

"Sorry! Not like me to fall, so clumsy," she said at the doorway before closing it.

Before I could say a word, she grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me out of the lobby and into the corridor.

"Damnit, Lily! Are you okay? - Stop pulling!" She let go of my arm but kept and steady pace ahead of Andre and I; checking the coast was clear Lily opened a classroom door which was empty.

"Get in!" We did so with question.

"Shit, Lil. This is the bossiest I've ever seen you," Andre chuckled as he plated himself on top of a desk for seating.

Lily rolled her eyes while she reached for her pant leg. In one swift tug on her pants between the end of her jeans and the beginning of her combat-boots, popped out a manila envelope.

"How!" I asked flabbergasted. In that moment, I hugged my best friend like I've never done before.

"Not only is she bossy but sneaky too," Andre was also severely impressed.

"Believe me, it was harder then it looked," she laughed handing over my file. The file I had completely forgotten about and thankful Lily hadn't. "I only had seconds to do it, so I had to jammed it up there. I'm pretty sure I have some paper cuts."

All three of us laughed. I wished time could slow down, photo freeze us in this laughter like friends should be. Knowing that we would forever share no pain but laugh together and rejoice our victories.

Maybe later in life, maybe.

 **Dimitri's Prov**

When you think you believe the pain has gone numb, what would make it hurt again?

As my daughter leapt into Christian Ozera's arms and called him 'dad', I had reached another level of pain. A knot in my throat I could not shake, an ache in my heart that would never heal. She was gorgeous, Scarlet looked so much like Roza. Her hair long and wavy but a lot darker like mine, she had inherited my eyes, nose, and Belikov tallness (to an extent). She and Roza shared the same smile, yet she wasn't smiling right know, it was Roza's snarl actually.

Scarlet so acted like Rose and I in our youth, impatient, suborn, and very ill tempered. Though I don't remember our tempers being as loose…

By Saint Vlad if Roza could only see her. As we stood in the room my face remained neutral as usual. I am lucky and extremely honored to still have a guarding position. Roza was right nothing would ever change and 'they always came first'.

I wasn't surprised when Ayden stepped forward with his report to the King. He was young in our ranks and wished to please. He was a good friend of Ivan's as well from what I've gathered.

My son. Would Roza resent me if she found out I had a son with the one woman she despised. She would have beaten my family jewels off. Yet, as I considered my daughter's eyes as she stared at her new guardian I saw my answer. Betrayal.

When the three kids left the room went deafly silent.

"Strigoi in these walls is impossible," stated the King, "It has not happened sense I walked these halls as a student."

"We are aware of the security measures your highness," said Kirova, 'we are currently investigating her whereabouts before she attacked Miss. Hathaway."

"And?" he seemed a little impatient like his adoptive daughter.

"Her friends do not comment on any suspicious activity the previous night," said Paul as he now stepped forward. "One friend did comment she acted a little funny after a study section with friends, but she told them she wasn't feeling well. Other than that, she was an honorable student, no disciplinary records, and her room was searched- no material or media of wanting to be turned."

"We are searching thoroughly security footage," added Guardian Castile, no pressing a control that turned on the flat-screen on the wall opposite them, "only video of her walking into her dorm ten minutes before curfew." The video played exactly what he explained. The seventeen year old Dhampir, fair in shin and natural redheaded walked into her dorm. "Then we played through till yesterday morning. Nothing she never exited her room."

Castile continued to move to the next video, "at ten o'clock, however, out cameras around the courtyard were jammed for ten minutes…" The next video showed the fuzzy screen suddenly popped into play. Strigoi Megan was down from the flagpole and now attacking Scarlet by the time the view came into focus. It was mere seconds of a defenseless Scarlet before a group of Guardians swooped in for a swift kill.

Christian took a seat on the couch giving his hair a frustrated toss. "So, we have nothing. No idea how her body got on the pole?"

"We are running by security footage as we speak and making account for everyone's where-a-bouts, we'll find who put her up there."

Christian looked graved, "I want frequent reports." We were dismissed and most quickly left to report for next shift change.

"Guardian Blaidd," called the King. The young Guardian stopped and bowed once more.

"If you wish to not have a hard life or that matter keeping your balls, I suggest not to 'report' on my daughter in her presence." Christian was always bold at times. Ayden taken slightly taken aback by the King's advice, he bowed once more and left.

"Guardian Belikov. A word in private, please." Without a word, I followed King out of the Headmistresses office and lobby. The hallway was barren with only one guardian standing distantly by the door.

"Guardian Belikov, I trust you to take lead in this investigation," said the King, his posture had change and a heated look within his eyes gave me the indication to just simply bow. Christian and I respected one another, at one time of my life I was his head guardian. Our closeness disappeared once Roza vanished, she had been equally important in his life. I'm sure it burdened him that he never got to tell her.

"Off the record, I'd wish to make a statement," Christian looked around to make sure no one was with ear shot.

"Stay away from my daughter, Dimitri."

 _ **I'm so sorry for the long break everyone! Life takes off when you suddenly give yourself something to do. I'm also moving into college soon. I've got to be honest, this chapter was hard. I needed a buffer chapter really, cause I don't want the plot to move too fast and I need more time for the background and the characters to shine through. SO please give me your thought! You finally got Dimitri POV that so many have asked for. Thank you for still sharing and review while I was one 'break'.**_

 _ **So, give me your opinions on Dimitri's mind-set. Also, why Christian would warn Dimitri to stay away from Scarlet. Personally, I'm loving Scarlet finding out about her parent's past, it's so important. Can you even imagine being held back such information and why would Lisa and Christian keep it so hidden?**_


	9. IX: Smokescreens

_**I swear I only own my OC's. 3 (Not fully edited)**_

In the last forty-eight hours, I have become the equivariant as a human sponge. I've absorbed enough information to make a blow fish burst. It was defiantly making my head throb. My folder was abnormally thick for a student with a sub average disciplinary record. Sure, I'd been in Kirova's office more than I could count but nothing outlandish enough to call the Queen.

Most of the information was about my incident with Andre on our doomed wintery holiday. The Courts officially had us documented as spirit bound and obviously I was allergic to strawberries. Nothing I didn't know till… half way through.

A picture, of a crying baby in a car seat swaddled in several blankets surrounded shards of glass. The babies face red from its cries but the car seat did an amazing job protecting the child. The newborn had a few wisps of brunette hair and in another picture behind it was a random guardian cradling the baby for an identification shot.

That baby was me. The document under all the forensic photos told a gruesome story. Of a car crashing into a wall several feet from the Court's main gates. How the only passenger was a serval day old baby with no driver identified. A baby alone in the autumn cold till the guardians responded to the disturbance. How could someone leave their child like this.

How could Rose leave me, her own child to defend for myself. Did she really not want me?

Underneath was Rose's identification photo and some of her personal background. A lot of information was blacked out, not much to go on at all. Just that she had grown up in the Academy. Her personal info was marked out completely and all the special ops missions she attended in her career.

At the end of the day I had a stack full of papers that just lead me to more questions. It was my job to find the answers.

A knock sounded at my door.

"Just a sec," I called out.

I scrambled to pushed the files papers back together and quickly pushed it into a desk drawer. I would find a more secure spot later.

Opening the door, I wasn't surprised to find Dad on the other side.

"The King making house-calls, I must be special." Being sarcastic with Dad was natural, seeing Mom's funny-bone was a toothpick.

"You are special," he kissed my forehead in greeting. Oh no, he was in fatherly mode. Usually he was say an insult back but giving complements…that usually comes before the lecture followed by a _rousing_ pep talk. All things he was horrible at.

"Can we just skip the fireside chat," I begged.

"You thought I came to cheer you up?" He arched an eyebrow with a chuckled. "I forget you're seventeen going on thirty. Nothing gets passed you."

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind," I said.

"I figured…got any vodka laying around."

"Dad!"

"What? Don't play coy with me. I know Declan sends you a stash, I was once a teenager too."

"Is this a trick question?"

He sighed, sitting in down into one of my beanbag chairs. The mighty King, the leader of our ancient society, sitting in a purple beanbag chair. Just picture that for a moment. "It's been a long day."

The poor man did need a drink. Moving my bed slightly to the right I smoothly pressed by heel down into a floor board. It pooped up smoothly revealing a hollow cubie filled with emergency items and 'save-a-life' booze.

"I pegged you for more of a whiskey type Dad," I said while digging for the requested vodka.

"You have some?" He tried peek from a distance at my stash. "Pick your poison before I choose for you."

"Whiskey," he mumbled. I grinned finding generic plastic cups and gingerly filling them.

"Sorry they are not fine china," handing his over while dragging over another chair to sit next to him. Dad eyed me warily as I took a small sip of my drink.

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't tell your mother. I'll be sleeping on the couch for weeks."

"For a King, you sure seem scared of your wife," I teased.

"Let's call it a healthy understanding, she rules first anyways. On the throne and at home, I learned that the hard why," he said, tipping the rest of his cup back.

"In all seriousness," he continued "we want you safe. With this position comes with a lot of targets on our backs. You and Andre are everything to us, we can't risk your safety. We love you."

"I only see you here," it was bitter, I know; my brain and mouth sometimes short-circuited.

"Your mother has sacrificed a lot, you're right she has barely seen you two growing up. Yet, we have a responsibility to her, we are family. I'm not asking you for forgiveness…just try to see where we are coming from, your guards don't have to follow you around school. Just out of the safety of the wards." It was silent, could I've been a bitch and dismiss Dad's speech, maybe. Did I have the heart, no. I nodded in understanding instead, because I was the daughter of the Queen. My job was to stand beside her and pretend nothing was wrong. To hold our family's smokescreen with distinction.

When Dad left he invited me over for dinner, seeing Mom was back in town for a school address tomorrow. Truth be told dinners weren't what they used to be. My favorites were when Dad made is famous lasagna and then movie nights that followed. Mimicking the action scenes with Andre were always interesting.

Where did we go wrong? When mom just became too busy or was I just too young to notice? Dad decided to take up Moroi defense training yet told me to watch from a distance. Maybe it was when Andre discovered he had a functioning penis that turned him into a dick. Where did that leave me? Sleepless night for one but I defiantly felt alone.

When supper came around I pulled out the only casual dinner dress I could find. Dressing up around my mother always gave me brownie points, a girl could try. It was a simple black off the shoulder dress the skirt cut right above the knee and it always looked good with black flats.

 _Your late._

 _That's rich coming from you._

 _Everyone is waiting for you, and I'm hungry._

 _Wow, hangry much._

I cut Andre off before I heard complaining. It was easy to block of Andre while conscious, sleeping was a different story.

The Queen's suite was in another wing blocked off by the rest of the school. It was basically a grandiose apartment that my parents used twice a year. Guardians, naturally, stood outside the entrance. I didn't bother to know their names at this point, so many came and went. With a nod of clearance, I entered.

The foyer was empty, coats of all different types laying on the back of the sofa. Meaning this was more than a family gathering, I wasn't surprised. Just here for the free food.

"Well, isn't it my favorite Dhampir," I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Uncle Adrian!" Swept into his arms quickly I held onto my godfather for dear life. Other than my Dad, my uncle was the man of my life. I spent my summers with him and his family in Maine. Away from the lifestyle I hated so much.

"Is that seriously an appropriate dress for dinner?" He held me at arm's length to get a proper look at me. If you thought Dad was overprotective, Uncle A was at another level. "Have any boys seen you in that?"

"It's good to see you too," I mockingly punched him in the shoulder. After I caught a whiff of a smell. "Do I detect cloves on you? Are you _smoking_ again!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down," he whispered, I confirmed that as a yes. I knew Uncle A had a smoking and alcohol problem in his youth. He had quite drinking for good but old habits die hard.

"You seriously think that Aunt Sidney doesn't know," I smirked "if I can smell it on you, she defiantly can."

"I told her I was trying out a new cologne," he mumbled.

I laughed, "and she believed that?" Aunt Sid was one of the brightest women I knew.

"For now," he rolled his eyes rather childishly. This guy had two children of his own for Vlad's sake.

"Dinner you two," it was the voice of Aunt Sidney.

Adrian rapped an arm around me leading us into the dining-room. He kissed my temple and whispered, "we'll talk later."

The grand table was full of people. I noticed mom sitting at the head with dad and Andre on both her sides. Lily sitting next to her parents giving me a signaling look. It was the people at the other end of the table I didn't expect nor the person I sat next too.

"Miss me Princess."

 _ **Guys, I am so sorry for not updating. College has been so chaotic and the semester is starting to wind down, which is good news. I'll be posting one or two more chapter's this weekend with more action/excitement, I promise. I wanted to get this chapter posted so you guys knew I was back into the market.**_

 _ **Soooo, we finally get to see Adrian (I was so excited to bring him and Sidney back into the mix) and I love Christian so much, he tries his best. Also, theories on Rose's disappearance now? I love ready your idea's. I love it when a plot begins to form. :3**_

 _ **Thank you to anyone who is still reading, your guy's patience is remarkable.**_

 _ **Love Bella.**_


	10. X: Masked Appearances

"Miss me, Princess."

The voice was crisp with a soft accent. My body sunk into another haven as a small grin emerged.

"I thought you swore you would never set foot in these walls again."

Declan Reynolds smiled at me enjoying my confusion a little too much. He sat back in his chair, relaxed and showed no sign of the slightest worry. Declan was adopted, like me, because we shared a lot in demographics I guess it made our friendship closer. Declan was my best friend like his sister. Whereas Lily was like a sister and always there for emotional and physical support. Declan was my partner-in-crime.

He was had just turned twenty-two last July and he enjoyed his new life as a frat-boy at a university in Maine. Low on the radar just like he liked it. Their whole family lived in Maine. In my seventeen-years of existence I've seen my godfather walk through St. Vladimir twice. They preferred their life in Maine. Lily choose the dhampir lifestyle.

I've had the biggest crush on him since I was five. Don't ask me how I've kept those emotions tucked down for so long. As much as making my affections known would be nice several factors played, our families were extremely close and if something were to happen family gatherings would be extremely awkward. Two, Mom and Uncle Adrian disapproved of our friendship. Mom just being overprotective as she was and well Adrian…

' _He reminds me a lot of myself in my twenties.'_

He was a dreamboat, tall and a strong figure. He didn't have the muscular tone like a trained guardian but kept up for an untrained dhampir.

Oh, the third reason. Why ruin what we had… Declan had a track record with women as well. Seeing he's older his history was a mile longer than Andre's but Declan doesn't desire romantic relationships, to be honest I can't tell what he desires.

"Princess, you know my words hold little meaning," he smirked.

"Not true."

He shrugged pushing his black curls away from his molten brown, but they swirled with a distance gold that helped them illuminate.

"Escuché que tu mañana fue emocionante?" His accent rolled off his tongue with a smirk. I gave him the darkest glare I could muster.

"I had it handled," I pressed though my teeth

"I heard from little aves that you passed out," he whispered into my ear.

"Are you here to rub it in my face?"

Declan's smile disappeared in an instant "no, actually I came back to make sure you are all right."

"Sorry," I mumbled, hoping a sip of water would keep my jittering hands busy.

Our bubble was burst when our occupants from the other side of the table interrupted.

"I'm glad to see the attack has not fazed you Scarlet," Natasha said from the opposite head of the table. The room went silent from all separate conversations. "Why would it?" I asked. I didn't like what she was implying. Did Natasha think I would be a sniveling child crying in a corner waiting for my mother's embrace. No. What was it with people assuming my mother could solve all my problems.

"I'm sure that was your first time seeing a Strigoi up close?" She persisted.

"And hopefully her last," my mother added.

Paul, Zoya, and Katya weren't here tonight but Natasha was accompanied by Ben who I met fleetingly the other night. The women next to him had to be his mother. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, age not really affecting her posture as she helped cut her sons food up. Dark brown hair pulled elegantly into a ponytail while adorned in a bright purple cocktail dress. She smiled at her son with love and I could tell Ben was very lucky.

"Lisa," Christian interrupted giving my mother a warning look.

Now you understand my family meals. They were a chaotic melody, we could never hold a topic without an argument. Now, having a different ideal isn't wrong, my mother had an open-mind when it came to politics.

However, politics and family matters are a completely different subject.

"I mean we can settle this here," I said to Mom.

I heard Andre groan within our bond.

"Did you really see a Strigoi!" The small voice cuts through the tension. "My cousn's say they look lik' grandma before her kofe."

The table laughed at his comment, innocence was a beautiful stage. One-day Ben would grow up and the reality of the world would slowly crush his innocence, his dreams. From the looks of his family, bad-ass guardian ruins in their blood. I'm sure he will find his place, maybe.

"I'm sure they are not as horrible as your grandma."

We tucked into our dinner soon after. The tension disappearing with a little bit more wine and a lot more talk.

"So… I was wondering if you wished to escape tonight," Declan whispered into my ear. One of the many reasons he became expelled.

"Pray tell, how will you manage such a thing," I gave an amused look. "There was an attack not even twenty-four-hours ago and you want me to stow away? Where?"

Declan leaned back into his chair with a laissez-faire demeaner. "I know a twenty-four-hour club we can hit up only an hour away. Low-key and shots would be on me."

It sounded great. Now, if at this point you've come to judge me I can't blame you. Yet, have you ever craved a rush, that once a week adrenaline-pumping heart quenching moment; where time just slowed down. I crave those seconds, I was addicted to the quest.

"I'm in."

Dinner ended a little later than usual. On the count that Natasha and Mom kept gibbering about a Moroi defense bill up on the Courts floor this week. I talked a little to Ben's mom, Viktoria. She was charming and witty. She was a teacher at St. Basil's which offered a less strenuous environment to raise Ben. I could tell when she interrupted Natasha several times the two didn't see eye-to-eye.

We walked out to the front door together waiting politely as they grabbed their coats. Declan had left slightly earlier as planned.

"You look so much like Rose."

"You knew Rose?" I was excited, finally someone that was willing to talk about my biological mother. Viktoria however, looked sadden by the thought.

"Several times yes, she was a good friend. You have her dry sarcasm and passionate drive."

"Did you know my biological father then?" Viktoria's face hallowed has she looked between her son struggling to put on his coat and me.

"No…Rose kept her private life very quiet. She was always a guardian first, especially when it came to Lisa."

She left quickly after that, Ben only having seconds to grab his toy plane off the counter before she scooped him away. Natasha left soon after along with the rest of the party.

"I'll see you on the beach," Uncle Adrian gave me a pointed wink and a smothering hug.

I was about to head out the door myself, Declan was surly tapping his foot impatiently at this point.

"Wait, Scarlet!" Mom came from around the corner. "We need to talk about-"

"Mom," I said draining "I just want to go to bed, it's been a stressful two days."

"Oh," she seemed disappointed but continued to smile. "I understand, we'll talk after my address." She embraced me with a hug which a returned. "Love you mom." I sighed, enjoying the warm comfort my mother could only give.

"I love you too."

It was a truce for now. I had several bones to pick and I'm sure she wanted to get a few in herself. Giving Mom my love after any event was always a rule. The plans of the Queen can change so when I thought I would see her tomorrow and instead it was two weeks. It was a comfort to at lest give her my love.

Making it back to my dorm smoothly transforming myself into some night-time attire. I kept the dress on, only adding a leather jacket and a matching pair of boots for stability. As always grabbing my silver knife and sliding it down my boot leg.

I kept it dark in my room as I walked over to the window peeking out to a dark shadow leaning against the inside gate post near the guest parking lot.

Just when I cracked the window… a lamp light flickered on.

"Holy shit!" I jumped like a spooked cat, turning to find Lily sitting on my bed. Her arms and legs crossed together in an intimating matter while her foot tapped impatiently. Andre was caught up in a gossip column swishing around in my desk chair.

"What are you to doing here? How did you get in here?"

"We snuck in while you took a quick leak," Andre answered haphazardly still reading the magazine.

"Did you really think we are dense enough to believe you would go right to bed knowing Declan was here," Lily puffed in annoyance. She never understood Declan and I's friendship either, she wasn't happy sharing her best friend with her older brother, but Lily never stopped it either.

"Again, what are you doing here?" My time window was growing shorter by the minute. Lily stood up draping her coat on, "we are going with you."

I turned to Andre, "I'm sure you want to right along for the hot babes."

He yawned and stood up, "yeah, that and I could always tattle on you, but I thought I could use this opportunity and be the good brother for a change." I rolled my eyes, what my brother wouldn't do to get laid.

"What are we five, using the word tattle," I scuffed, but the two made worthy points. Lily knew the trouble Declan and I caused, maybe it was best to bring a responsible person along. Lily would never rat on us unless my immediate well being was at stake, but I wouldn't put it passed Andre.

"All right!" I exclaimed "Com' on."

The two jumped to their feet as I opened the window letting the cool autumn's breeze fill the room. Since the attack, security was making longer patrols at shorter intervals. Meaning, the guards would survey this side of the dorms more often.

"Okay," I said watching the guards head around the corner to the north wing dorms. "I say we have a three-minute gap before they come back."

Andre took his own look out the window noting at the thirty-foot drop down. "How do you manage to sneak out without a broken leg," he managed to keep his voice cool, but I could feel through the bond how unsettled Andre was with heights.

I pointed out the small storm drain, it looked as ancient as the building itself.

"A _storm-drain_!" Andre exclaimed, "you expect use to go down a _pipe_!"

"Shh," Lily said, also wearily looking at the rusting pipe "the window is open idiot."

I took the first initiative and crawled out the window, setting my foot easily of the metal ring that kept the pipe to the wall.

"Alright," I whispered, "I'll meet you down there. Stay low and in the dark. We'll make cover in the hedge before making a run for it." I removed the last half of my body from the window and quickly slide down the pipe keeping my balance centered.

When I hit the ground I immediately ducked into the tall bushes. The gardeners did a fine job keeping the hedge conveniently tall. I watched Lily crawl out next, instead of sliding she used more of a climber's technique by putting her feet on the wall and using the pipe like a rope. She plopped next to me and grinned.

"I think Andre is going to pee his pants," in a low whisper.

Andre was having trouble sticking his leg out and gripping the drain. At this rate we would be caught. He had made it onto the pipe, but he just clung there stuck.

I could hear the guards come back, there was only one option.

"Andre," I called trying to keep my voice low. "Just drop we'll catch you."

Lily looked at me like I had chopped off my own head. 'Are you crazy' she mouthed to me. Before I could give an answer, Andre had already answered for us.

We heard the air move as his body plummeted towards the ground. I barely caught his shoulders as Lily cushioned his legs. Just as the guards rounded the corner all three of us hit the floor.

The guards paused, their flashlights hitting just above the hedge where we lay. They passed remotely once more heading around the corner.

Andre let out a low painful moan, "don't tell a soul what you just saw." We brushed ourselves off heading down a dark path that lead to the guest parking lot. "If you don't think I won't hold this against you'd be kidding yourself," I chuckled. Though I shouldn't be laughing, I'm the one that made him afraid of heights.

When the parking lot came Declan's Thunderbird convertible came into view. He made an audible groan at the sight of my two extra companions.

"Don't bitch at me," I said moving around the back of the car as Declan popped the trunk. "Lily demanded, and Andre threatened to snitch if he couldn't come." Andre received a murderous glare through the rear-view mirror.

"All right, file in." I motioned to the empty trunk. It would have been simpler with just me, but it was about to get cozy with three people.

"You've got to be joking," it was Lily that had a good laugh this time.

"Nope," I popped the p. "How else do you think I sneak out without alerting the guards." The two new-comer's jaws were slacked open.

"I can do compulsion," Andre suggested "this isn't necessary."

"There are two rules of our adventures you must follow," Declan smirked "we ride clean, meaning no magic against others." Lily snorted at that, "look who put on his _Mr.-Good-Samaritan_ pants on today."

"He's serious Lil," I added once for them to enter the truck. "Let's hurry, we've been standing out in the open for to long."

"Also," Declan added "nunca dejes a nadie detrás."

Andre grumbled filing in first, seeking the farthest end near the seats. Andre is rather lanky in height, so he had to bring his knees to his middle. If we weren't in such a hurry I would've laughed my ass off and took a picture, ever forgetting Andre's look of hatred and uncomfortableness. Lily followed in suit turning her back to Andre, so it wouldn't be awkward. I wiggled in last, snuggling up to Lily facing one another. It wasn't a big deal for use being best friends, but it still was rather odd we couldn't put space between us if we wanted too.

After giving Declan the signal with a sharp bang on the car metal, we were off.

I believe it took everything in Andre's power not to complain. Once we passed the wards and the coast was clear. Andre pushed through the seats first.

"Careful!" Declan persisted, rubbing his seats as if they were a crying toddler. "This is my baby; her seats are real leather."

"Cry me a river," grumbled Andre finding his seat first. "Who ever I screw tonight better be worth it." At that we all laughed.

After another hour ride we made it to the club Declan spoke so highly of. The Cave as they called it was a little speakeasy hidden away behind the masking of an old gas-station. It was electric inside with the main dancing floor, the bar, and a balcony for more of a quieter atmosphere. I could only shiver at the thought of the transitions that could take place on that floor.

Lily shouted over the music to her brother, "how did you manage us to get in this place?"

Declan smiled, he always prided his abundance of connections. "One of my roommate's brother owns the place. I called in a favor."

We entered the sea of dancers and Andre imminently sent for the bar, I highly suspected I would need to find him later through our bond. As the party dragged on Andre bought shots as he promised, and my little buzz started to feel extremely good.

Time just seemed to slow, my surrounds still in place but for how much longer I didn't know. Declan had found some random girl to dance with.

"Another round on me!" Declan exuberantly shouted, he was beginning to draw a crowd with his generosity. Declan was always the life of the party. I just wanted to drown in the crowd to become small and unnoticed for once. Declan was also starting to become tipsy.

"I'm going to follow him and make sure he doesn't order to many drinks," shouted Lily, whom had remained sober in our group. I nodded in agreement, now alone on the dance floor.

A body came up behind me and continued to dance. Now sober me would have told them to piss off but that was not me at the current moment.

"What's your name!" I yelled behind me.

"Trent," it was a stark man's voice that replied. I giggled turning to face the stranger meeting his eyes.

They turned red.

Trent was no human.

Translations:

"I heard your morning was exciting"

"Never leave anyone behind."

 _ **Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I'm officially on Winter Break, which means more updates! I just want to say thank you to the response and reads I have been receiving. For a next gen story, I wasn't expecting much but you guys are really liking it. Please more reviews, I love hearing what you all have to say. It helps a lot! I've also been thinking about a playlist for you all to listen to while you read? Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I'll be updating soon!**_

 _ **Love, Bella**_


End file.
